The Lover and the Orphan
by x.faith.x23
Summary: Amelia is an orphan who has been brought up in abusive orphanages her whole life and the only thing following her is her need to get adopted. But what happens when she moves orphanages and finds a boy who exposes her to a life of magic and wonder that she doesn't believe in? Daniel Atlas/OC (M for later chapters)
1. Meeting my savior

**_Disclaimer: i do not own any of now you see me._**

**_This is my second fanfic, my first i am still writing but i just saw the movie now you see me and was surprised by how little fanfics there were of daniel/oc so here is mine and i hope you all enjoy!_**

**_The first chapter is a little slow as it is introducing my oc and her situation but after this it will pick up and become filled with a world of romance, action and adventure. _**

**_So here is the first chapter of my/our new adventure. I hope you enjoy_**

Every night I look out of my metal bar window hoping that someday someone would come for me. Tears stung my eyes as I blink my gaze from the full shinning moon to the mirror that lay at my skinny pale feet. It was the only possession that I had from my mother. I stared down at it looking at my big mossy green eyes and tangled brown wavy hair that hung heavily around my small face. I pulled the mirror closer to study my visage that was before me. There was no sparkle of life present in my green eyes, no color tainting my pale cheeks and no trace of a smile. My gaze followed the path of teardrops flowing from my own face and dripping onto the shiny surface of the mirror.

My name is Amelia Levesque. According to the orphanage I have both French and American blood swimming through my body. I've been up for adoption ever since I was a little baby, in a bundle of white sheets which was left carelessly on the stone cracked step in front of the orphanages entrance. Buried in the white blankets with me were a mirror and a piece of paper saying my name and my nationality. Nothing else was written.

Helplessly, I tiptoed to my bed amongst the other dozens that were crammed into the tiny wooden room. I sat down and pulled my legs up and under the creamy sheets and shivered at their frosty crispness on my bare legs. In the cold winter bed I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my skinny arms around them shaking in the cold of the night. I shut my eyes tight holding back my tears, but over time it seemed as if I was trying to hold back an ocean falling on top of me with just my hands. So in defeat I opened my eyes and let the oceans water flow out of my mossy eyes.

I was moving orphanages again. Whenever I got comfortable and stared to find other orphans who shared similar traits and emotions as me, I was always taken away and placed in a different location. I never got a say in where I was going or the chance to question why. The thought hammered at my head wondering if it was because I wasn't good enough or because an orphan got adopted somewhere else and they needed another one to take their place. It wasn't just me though. Orphans were changing locations every several weeks and I guess it was my turn to leave.

My shoulders shook as tears continued to flood out of my eyes onto the cold pillow where my head rested. I whipped my eyes with my rough, dirty fingers in an attempted to dry them. No such luck. So for the rest of the night I stayed curled up in my frozen coffin with my arms wrapped around my tiny frame as my only comfort.

* * *

By the time my eyes opened there was no sun streaming in through the brown curtains but instead the grey fog the hovered outside the window. My ears were hit with the pounding of rain as I sat up and placed my feet on the cold wooden floor. I got up, dressed in my raggy white top and white shorts and made my way over to the line of sinks that were neatly place in the middle of the room. Separating the boy's beds from the girls.

I stopped in front of my sink that was opposite my bed and reanalysed my unpleasing appearance. My green mossy eyes appeared in small slits and had faint black lines underneath them showing my sleepless night. I rubbed my eyes before turning on the sink and flashed my finger back and forth across the water stream, waiting for the icy water to turn warm. As usual no such luck occurred so I settled for the freezing water and cupped my hands underneath the waterfall and waited until it was full before splashing it on my face. I gasped at the freezing sensation it left and quickly went in for another bowl and repeated the splashing.

After five times I looked up at the other orphans who were mimicking my very actions. The only difference was that for me this would be my last time at this sink. I took a deep breath in and out before whipping my hands on my loose white shirt and moved on to brushing my teeth. Luckily for me my teeth were evenly disrupted and appeared as white as my skin. I enjoyed the taste of fresh mint against my pale pink tongue and took my time in gargling and spiting before heading back to my bed and stripped down to just my underwear. I then placed on black tights that tightly encased my legs and a brown pleated skirt on top. Then I grabbed my crumpled white shirt and did up the straight line of buttons in a heartbeat, leaving the top one undone for breath space. For warmth, I grabbed my only cardigan which was a faded brown and put it on doing up the single line of buttons, this time leaving two undone.

My fingers found their way to a wooden brush and forcefully brushed through my knotty brown hair which became untangled and wavy in a number of minutes. Once satisfied I pulled out my brown suitcase from under the bed and placed the brush on top followed my mother's mirror. From the side of the case I grabbed black ballet flats and placed them on my pointy toed feet, closed the suitcase, straightened out my skirt and brushed my hair behind my ears.

"Lea?" A voice startled me making me jump and quickly turn around to face the owner of the soft voice. My eyes softened when I saw lily stand in front of me holding a red rose in her skinny white fingers. Lily's soft blue eyes met mine and in unison she fixed her long blonde hair and I my brown. "I picked this for you." She continued and offered me the red rose which brought a slight raise in my lips. The closest thing to smile that I would ever be able to capture. I held out my hand and one by one wrapped my fingers around the pointy steam, taking the rose from her and bringing it up to my nose so I could inhale it's sweet smell.

"Thank you lily." I replied politely and placed it down on my open suitcase. "I will miss you." Lily let up a smile and in my surprise flung her arms around me and pulled me into an uncomfortable hug. As an orphan I wasn't used to human contact. The orphanages were filled with cold people and orphans who had no intent to touch one another. So I could not help but stiffen in lily's hold. As if lily could read my mine she let go and stepped back straightening her clothes and posture. I felt a rush of guilt come over me, so my body moved its self forward and hugged lily's tiny form tightly.

"I will really miss you Lea." She said in my ear and tightened her grip around my waist and shoulders before releasing and taking a seat on my bed. "I really do hope…" She choked on her tears. "I really hope that you will have an amazing life and find a true home at this new place you are heading to." I sighed and sat down next to her, hesitating before taking her hand in mine and giving in a squeeze. Lily's gaze looked from our entwined fingers to my face and gave me a small smile.

"I wish all the same for you lily." I replied. "I wish I could have gotten to stay longer and gotten to know you better." I continued as our Director walked in with a male beside him. Our director didn't appear as big and intimidating as he used to with this male beside him. The guest had big shoulders with a matching strong frame and was dressed in a black suit, blue shirt and black tie. On his head he wore a black hat that hides most of his blonde hair.

The pair stopped in front of me and lily, making us both stand up and curtsy to both men. Our director held a stiff expressionless face unlike the man next to him who was smiling down at both Lily and I. The new man bent down on his knees to come the same height as my 10 year old body. He placed both of his large hands on my upper arms and looked me up and down with a dashing smile.

"You must be Amelia." He said with a thick British accent. I simply nodded which made him lean back on his heals putting him at a lower height. "My name is Henry and I am the director of Willow Lake Orphanage. But don't worry it is not as bad as it sounds." The man then stood up smiling and placed his hands into his pockets and faced my Director. "When will she be ready to leave?" He asked politely.

"No need to wait. She is ready now." My Director said without a care in the world about my own feelings. "Come Amelia." I gave my Director a nod and closed my suitcase before facing Lily.

"Have an amazing life Lily." I said to her, and grabbed my suitcases handle and walked out of the cold wooden orphanage in-between to the two men. We walked out in silence and the two men briefly shook hands and went their separate ways at the entrance of the Orphanage. I wasn't surprised that he didn't give me any words of advice or even say goodbye. He just simply walked away.

"Not very pleasant that man." Henry said taking my suitcase from my firm hold and carried it in his as we walked to the grey car that awaited us. "This Orphanage that we will be joining will be far different than this sad place." He continued as he handed my bag to the driver and opened the door for me which I gladly got into.

I sat in the car with a straight posture and waited for my new Director to take his seat in the front of the car. But he didn't. Henry opened the door to back and took the seat opposite me, telling the driver to go as he did up his seatbelt. I eyed him carefully and was quick to turn my gaze when he moved to look at me.

"Amelia." He said softly. "I can tell from your file and your stiff posture that you have led a hard 10 years. That you have moved countless times to harsh Orphanages that haven't cared a soul for your feelings." I kept my head straight, facing the back on the driver's seat. "I can't promise you that you will make friends at Willow Lake Orphanage but I can promise you that you will not have to change Orphanages again." His words changed something in my conscious making me turn my head to meet his warm brown eyes. "Now shall we start from scratch?" He continued and pulled out his hand. "I'm Henry." I pulled out my hand and hovered it in the air before taking his grip in mine.

"I'm Amelia." He shook my hand.

"Mind if I call you Lea?" He asked raising his left eyebrow brining a crinkle in my usual straight lined mouth.

"Not at all sir."

The ride to Willow Lake Orphanage was surprisingly pleasant. Henry who I would now be calling Mr Moore was very fond about telling his life story. He told me that he was married and couldn't have any children of his own so his wife and he took on Willow Lake Orphanage and spent every last penny they hand in replenishing it and looking after the children.

* * *

When we arrived at the Orphanage my eyes widened and my mouth parted slightly in shock from the blinding beauty of it. My eyes were entranced by the green vines that encased the brick building, the big windows had no metal bars trapping the children it but instead were wide open letting the soft breeze into the mansion like orphanage.

Without waiting another moment, I opened the car door and closed it softly before turning around and taking in my surroundings. My feet sunk slightly in the grey stones that covered the earths ground and the soft breeze ran through my strands of brown hair making me sigh with sight happiness. I took in a breath and inhaled roses and lavender.

The garden was perfectly cut and the small pond that was located in the center was a gleaming blue reflecting the sky. Without asking Mr Moore I walked over to the pond and looked down at the colourful fish that swam inside. I soon felt a hand rest on my shoulder making my head look up into Mr Moore's eyes. He had taken of his hat to now reveal a great head of blonde hair.

"Would you like to see inside your new home?" He asked kindly.

"Yes Sir." I replied without a moment's hesitation.

I followed Mr Moore down the grey stone path and up the white steps that lead onto a big white door with a golden handle. I watched intrigued was he opened to the door and revealed to my eyes the place I would now be calling home.

Mr Moore walked in and threw his keys casually on the table and took of his coat. Around the corner appeared a woman with short black hair and big blue button eyes. She greeted me with a smile and went over to Mr Moore and kissed him on the lips before coming over to me.

"Hello Amelia." She said sweetly. "I'm Mrs Moore and welcome to your new home." She greeted kindly. "Would you like me to show you to your new room?"

"Yes Mrs." I replied and looked behind me for my suitcase which was nowhere in sight. Panic grew deep within and by the look on her eyes I knew my panic was visible to her.

"Don't worry Lea. Your bag will be brought up to your room momentarily." I nodded in response and followed Mrs Moore through a wide corridor. Doors opened to the left and right every few inches, revealing classes in lesson. I stopped at one and placed my fingers gently on the door frame and peeped in to the lesson at hand. I soon figured out that the lesson was Maths and crinkled my nose in response. I looked around the class of students and guessed that they were around 2-3 years older than I was and entirely focused on the lesson. Expect for one boy.

I fixed my eyes on him as he did me. He swept his fringe out of his eyes carelessly revealing to me his blue ocean eyes. Each one a mystical blue pond with secrets that are yet to be revealed. He gave me a smug looking grin and returned back to the lesson snapping me out of my trance.

I ran after Mrs Moore who smiled at my reappearance instead of scowling at me like the past workers at the Orphanages would. I continued to follow her through corridors and corridors until she stopped at a closed white door and opened it with the golden handle revealing to me a room with 10 beds. 5 on each side on the wall and sinks down the middle with golden taps.

"This is where you will be sleeping. Bed number 3." Mrs Moore said gently and guided my over to a middle bed where my suitcase was already located at the end of the bed. The room was filled with sunlight and thoughts of unhappy memories where nowhere to be seen in this certain room. "Class will end in around." She paused to look at her watch and then back to me. "5 minutes and then students will go for lunch. I will send someone to collect you for lunch but until then you can stay here and unpack."

"Thank you Mrs, No one has ever been this kind to me." I blurted without restrain.

"This is your home now. It is all I can do." She said before leaving the room with the door opened.

I stood still taking in all that was happening. After a final breath I turned to my bed and unzipped my brown suitcase to reveal the red rose still placed on top. I picked it up with my fingers and took in its beautiful smell before placing it on the white bedside table and returning to my bag.

I unpacked my never washed white pyjamas and placed them underneath the clean pillow along with my mother's mirror.

"Mrs Moore told me to collect you for lunch." A new voice made me jump around to face the new stranger. The stranger appeared to be the boy from the maths class who slightly took my breath away for a moment. He stood there, leaning against the doorway casually dressed in dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket which was undone. He tapped his nails on the doorframe impatiently, waiting as I took him in. The boy rubbed his temple with his free hand before speaking up again. "I know I have irresistible qualities but can we please move on from this." He said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, Yes. I do apologize." I replied politely. "What is your first name?" I asked intrigued.

"Jamie, Jamie Daniel Anton.

"I just asked for your first." I replied still keeping my polite tone.

"Ha, funny as ever, now can we get going?" He asked and then gave a smug smile after I offered him a small nod.

I placed my hands behind my back and kept a straight posture as I walked through the brightly lit halls. Jamie was about one and a half heads taller than me as I walked beside him, complementing his good posture and graceful walk. He stopped at the entrance of the dining hall and spun on his heels to look down at me.

"Alright I am going to leave you here. Do not get lost okay just stay at that table." He pointed to one where a bunch of girls my age were seated. "I will meet you at that table to take you to your first class."

"Okay." I replied and watched him go. "Thank you Jamie." I called after him making him spin on his heels to give me a small smile before turning back in the direction he was going in.

My eyes followed the path to the table of other Orphan girls who all sat down eating their meals. I swivelled my eyes to a free white table that was located next to window and I decided that I would eat there. I made my first trip to the food table where I selected a ham and cheese sandwich and then sat down at the free table, straightening out my skirt and taking small bites whilst looking out the window at the majestic gardens.

My curiosity eventually took over and my body with a conscious of its own made its way outside to the small fountain. I sat down on the cream colored edge and ran my fingers through the clear blue water. Although this place was beautiful and gentle I still missed my friend lily. Her sweet smile and personality brought a spark to my near empty heart.

"Whatever happened to me telling you at stay at the table?" A voice filled my ears but I didn't turn around and instead kept my eyes fixed on the water and the ripples that the tips of my fingers caused.

"I am sorry Jamie." I replied with my trained self-contained voice. "My fascination with the outside world intrigued me." I saw Jamie sit down beside me and wiggled his fingers in the glistening water.

"I never asked what your first name is." I lifted my eyes from the water to his very own blue fountains which appeared in his blue eyes.

"Amelia. Amelia Levesque."

"I only asked for your first." He said with a small grin on his face, brining a slight smile to my own.

"So you did Jamie."

Jamie lifted his hand from the water and flicked of the water leaving perfect droplets on the edge of the fountain. He reached inside his coat pocket and pulled out a deck of cards.

"What do you know of Magic?" He asked shuffling through the deck of cards like a professional magician.

"Nothing expect that it doesn't exist." I said shrugging and in doing so brought a look of shock to Jamie's face.

"What made you make such a harsh remark?" He asked questionly.

"My past." I blinked.

"Right okay." He said and stopped shuffling the cards and held them out in a fanlike way waiting for me to pick a card. "Pick a card." He said stating the obvious. I took the one directly placed in the middle and looked at it finding the queen of diamonds in my possession. "Now put it back in the deck." I was about to place it back where I found it when he spoke up again, this time with a smile on his face. "Ah not there." I looked up and crocked my head to the side. "Just kidding." I sighed unamused at his sense of humour and placed the card in the position that I originally took it from. I watched with interest as he shuffled the cards so fast that my focused eyes lost track of where my queen of diamonds was. When he finally stopped, he held out the deck and tapped it three times before picking up the top card. Unsurprisingly it wasn't my queen of diamonds. "Is this your card?" He asked.

"No it isn't." I replied and before my eyes he snapped his fingers and a new card appeared in front of the first one which was my queen on diamonds. My eyes widened and my mouth parted slightly in shock. A smile lit up on my face and a wave of excitement entered me.

"Your magic." Was all I could I say. My words seemed to bring a smug smile on his face.

"Off course. Why else would I be practicing magic since I was born if I wasn't?" He questioned me and raised his left eyebrow. I didn't reply and stayed silent looking into his memorizing eyes. "What brings you to Willow Lake Orphanage?" He asked after a few minutes of silent.

"I'm not sure exactly." I said telling no lies. "Ever since I was baby I have been moving from orphanage to orphanage. No one has adopted me or even had the interest to come and see me. So for my 10 years I have been travelling to more and harsher facilities in hopes that someone will take me." I said seriously. Jamie nodded with an understanding look.

"I became an orphan when I was 7. My mother and father both died in a car accident leaving me with no other family. So I was brought here and have spent 6 years in these grounds."

"Oh. Well at least I never had to meet my family." I said softly.

"Yes well, magic in a way makes me happy. Gives me power that others would only experience in their dreams." He said smiling. Jamie then took my hand and opened up my fist, placing in his deck of cards and closed one by one my fingers over the cards.

"I can't take your cards Jamie." I said and quickly unravelled my fingers and held my palm out for him to take the cards.

"No, really I want you to. Besides, I have about a dozen packs back in my room." With that I closed my fist and gently placed the pack of cards in my pocket.

"Do you have a show name?" I asked intrigued and put him on the spot giving me the instant impression that he didn't.

"No." He said slightly ashamed.

"But don't all magicians?" I furthered.

"Well do you have any ideas that you would like to share with us today?" He demanded. I paused and bit my lip thinking.

"Well how about J Daniel Atlas?" I asked brining a smile to his face. "Atlas is the book that displays the whole world so what could be more flattering?"

"Well." He said slowly and stood up at the sound of the bell. "I guess that does sound flattering." His comment put a smile on my lips. "We'll see, now we need to get to class."


	2. 11 years young: Blush

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now you see me or anything associated with the movie.**

**Authors Note: Just like to give a special shout out to all my followers and favourites! I would also like to give a special mention to IAmTheStars for your wonderful review! I would love to hear all of you suggestions, comments and ideas. Also if you have any ideas for Daniel and Amelia don't be shy to write a review and share! Thank you all and I hope you like the new Chapter! **

My feet sunk deep into the piles of crunchy red and orange leaves as I ventured my way through the mystical, autumn charmed forest with Daniel. A year ago to this day, I arrived at Willow Lake Orphanage and met a strange boy who claims to be magic. His name was Jamie Daniel Anton, but shortly after meeting him and being exposed to his magical talent I came up with his magician show name, J Daniel Atlas. Soon, everyone in the orphanage called him Daniel or Danny from the love struck girls. At the start, I refused to call him anything else but Jamie, but over time his persistent arguments won through and the name Jamie was forgotten and replaced with Daniel. Not Danny, just Daniel.

A soft gentle whisper from the wind hypnotized the leaves, picking them up and making them dance around both Daniel's and my form. Its calming presence was smooth against my visible pale skin as I shared a mirrored smile with Daniel. The radiant colors of the sun shone through the arms of the trees, marking its touch on the piles of leaves and twigs. Another whisper shakes the forests leaves and convinces them into releasing their firm hold, floating down to add to the growing piles.

I could no longer hear the joyful laughs of the other Orphans during this mid-afternoon adventure. For a second, my nerves took over and my head jerked back at the path we had taken and then back to Daniel who was confidently making his way through the forest as if it was his home. I took in a breath of the autumn's fresh air before I continued to follow Daniel with such wonder being expressed through my mossy green eyes.

After a whole year spent at Willow Lake Orphanage my physical appearance hadn't changed to drastically. My dark brown wavy hair that matched the color of the tree trunks reached just before my tummy button in two neat plaits. I was dressed in a brown skirt, black tights to block our autumns chill, brown ankle boots and a white shirt hidden beneath a brown jumper. In addition, leaving the horrible orphanage brought back a slight tint of pink in my pale cheeks and a small spark in my green eyes, my skinny form had also gained a little weight from the irresistible food.

As I continued making my way through the wonders of the forest, I placed my small hand on the trees surface as I climbed over a fallen branch. Its bark rough to the touch and uneven at places where millions of ants made their way with small specks of green, orange and golden leaves up the intimating tree. I was quick to remove my hand and wipe it against my brown skirt before continuing my way through the enchanted forest. Small rabbits and squirrels came out of hiding to feast their small eyes upon both Daniel and I. I was tempted to stop but the continuous sound of Daniels feet hitting the crunching leaves was enough to make me want to follow him in case I got lost. I picked up my pace and ran after him, tripping on an uprooted tree leg in the process. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as the ground ran up towards me; I waited expecting the pain of twigs to rip through my pale flesh but it didn't come. Instead I felt a strong hand clasp my upper arm and another arm making its way around my waist. My whole body went stiff and slowly my eyes opened to meet a pair of familiar blue sapphire eyes.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked with only a slight amount of concern coming through his melodic laced words. I gave him a small nod.

"Yes, thank you." I fixed my balance and stepped out of his hold. Although I had been at Willow Lake Orphanage for a whole year it didn't make my emotions immune to human contact, especially contact from this certain boy. Daniel had the ability to charm all the girls at the orphanage with his magical abilities and took advantage of the effects that it had on them. I in no way wanted any part of his magical manipulating ways. Through my 11 year old eyes all he was to me was a friend who I could confide in and enjoy his magic without the string of romantic illusions attached.

"Good. We are not too far off but due-" he said, empathizing the word 'due', "-To your delay it will now take at least two minutes longer to reach." I could not help but roll my eyes at his comment, and part my lips to make a smart remark. On second thought I decided to close my lips to prevent my ears from hearing a smug comeback from him. Instead I settled with receiving a smug smile before continuing our way through the forest.

After another ten minutes of walking through the autumn coated forest, listening to the birds chirping, the squirrels chattering and both Daniels and my feet cracking the hard leaves and twigs, I was able to unveil my eyes to the place Daniel had been so secretive about.

In the mists of the forest lay an abandoned playground. I swept my gaze over the concealed location with wonder. There was a wooden swing set that moved gently in the whispers of the wind, monkey bars that were now encased in radiant green vines, a roundabout that slowly moved to the rhythm of the wind and a single slide covered in Autumns embrace. I watched as Daniel took off his black shoulder bag, placing it with care underneath the monkey bars before making his way over to a wooden seated swing. I followed and took the one next to him, running my brown ankle boots over the mixed colored leaves.

"What is this place?" I asked him, brushing one of my two long brown plaits over my shoulder.

"A place where I can escape the incessant chatters of the other orphans."

"Well to be fair, you talk incessantly." I said meeting his eyes while running my hand up and down the coarse rope of the swing.

"Yes, but unlike them what I have to say is actually smart and worth listening to." A rare smile mixed with joyful laughter lit up my face.

"Unfortunately I do have to admit that is true." My smile caught him by surprise only proving the few amount of times where I have expressed my emotions of joy.

"Anyways," he said slowly taking in my pleasant surprise, "I found this place around a week after I arrived. The other orphans and I were supposed to be going out in search for leaves to paint but I got bored so I wondered of and came across this place." I nodded and smiled seeing as Daniel hadn't changed one bit from when he was 7 years of age. "So, ever since then I come here nearly every night or whenever I have free time to practice my magic and develop new ideas."

I frowned "But we are not allowed out after dark, what if you got lost or Mr and Mrs Moore caught you?" I questioned, with a serious expression on my face.

"They won't." he replied simply as a small crackle of thunder rumbled through the tranquil setting.

"Why do you seem so confident?" I asked puzzled, brushing off the frightful sound. "They are teachers and you're just a student." Daniel scoffed at my response and flicked his fringe out of his eyes.

"Ah, now I may be a student but I am also a magician." he sighed, frustrated.

"Just because you're a magician doesn't make you smarter than them." Another crackle of thunder broke through the sweet autumn soundscape, replacing my warmth and confront with a shiver that ran up my spine alongside the feeling of fear.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Daniel continued unfazed by the sudden change in the weather. His lips parted to continue but closed when the heavens above us opened, releasing their misery upon us.

I gasped when the cold rain soaked me head to toe. My wide eyes darted up to the sky with fear, absorbing in the dancing lighting and thunder. The rain pounded heavily like miniature rocks being poured on top of me. I stood up and looked to Daniel who ran over to pick up his drenched black shoulder bag and brush off the leaves that stuck to his bag in hopes of getting protection from the storm. The soft whisper of the wind turned into screams, matching the intensity of the thunder. Daniel ran towards me, expressing deep concern in his eyes before nodding in the direction we came. I looked over and widened my eyes to see what was once a welcoming forest turning dark and gloomy. I quickly looked back to Daniel who nodded and gave me a light pat on the back before taking off into a sprint.

I ran after him, following his every turn, the forest blurring past. I tried shutting out the violent sounds from above and my fearful surrounds by only focusing on Daniels running form. But my feet betrayed me. The same uprooted tree leg caught hold of my foot and this time sent me plummeting down to the hard ground. I let out a high pitched scream as I felt the wicked claws of roots; twigs and the earth itself rip through my black tights and flesh releasing a stream of blood. Tears streamed out of my eyes as I lay on the wet ground with dark red and brown leaves sticking to my body. I tried catching my breath before sitting up and leaning back against a lone tree. My fingers quickly found their way to the wound making me wince and pull back in pain. My eyes caught slight of blood dripping from my fingers as another burst of lighting made my eyes differentiate between the red blood and my pale skin smeared with dirt. I lifted my face looking up at the tree that I leaned against and let out a gasp of shear fright. A pair or yellow eyes stared back down at me and then quickly took flight into the storm. I breathed out in a sigh of relief but stiffened when I heard the crackling of branches. A sudden hand clasped my shoulder tightly and I let out a scream before meeting a set of soft blue eyes.

"Hey," Daniel said softly, "It's okay it's just me, Daniel." I nodded whipping away my stinging tears. "Can you walk?" He asked shifting his eyes to my bloody knee.

"I'm not sure." I said biting through the agonizing pain.

"Here, let me carry you." He started to get down on his knees but my body stiffened and pulled away. "Please Amelia, I'm just going to carry you back, nothing more." he held out his hands in defence and I slowly nodded. Daniel sighed in what seemed to be relief and snaked his arm around my waist and the other underneath my legs. "Ready?"

"Ready."

He slowly got up from his knees, cradling me in his arms and took off into a sprint. I hesitated before hiding my head in his chest and squeezing my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth in an attempt to block out the nagging pain from my knee. My arms managed to weave themselves around Daniels neck helplessly as he ran through this nightmare, trying to find the escape path.

Eventually the small rocks stopped pelting at my skin and my eyes opened to reveal the inside of the orphanage. He gracefully made his way through the hallway as the last afternoon classes took place. He was quick and quiet in his footsteps, making sure no one saw us as we ventured our way from corridor to corridor. Soon, he stopped and clasped his hand upon a golden door handle and opened the white door to his room and placed me carefully on what I guessed was his bed.

The boys dormitory was an exact copy of the girls in its original lay out. Five beds on each side, dressed in crisp white sheets with ten sinks, one against the other, splitting the room in half. The things that were different were the obvious mess that was sprawled around the room. Closet doors where open with clothes spilling out, beds were blanketed in dirty washing, posters were stuck to the walls of various bands and soccer balls where carelessly placed amongst the clothes scattered on the floor. I crinkled my nose and then looked around Daniels bed. His section of the room was clean, tiny and in order reflecting his personality perfectly. I managed a small smile when a stack of four combined packs of cards sat neatly beside his bed along with a brown leather note book.

"Here." I turned my head back and faced Daniel who was holding the black jacket that he wore on first day I met him. "You look cold."

"Thank you." I said as he wrapped the jacket around me and bent down on his knees to take a look at my knee.

"Okay, this looks pretty bad. I need you to take your tights off." My eyes widened and I pulled my leg away from his grasp.

"No chance Daniel."

"Look, if you want it to get infected then be my guest, but if you don't then you best take them off." I thought this over before placing my answer.

"Fine, but if you look I swear..."

"I won't look." He turned around and placed his hands on the back of his wet hair while he waited. I quickly stripped the sticky wet tights, revealing my pale snow white legs and rested the ripped black tights on Daniels bed.

"Okay, decent."

Daniel turned back around and went back on his knees, cradling my leg with his cold hands.

"I don't mean to repeat myself, but I still think you need to realize that you are not back at one of your previous orphanages, you don't have to be so..."

"So reserved, scared, polite and restrained." I said mimicking his voice receiving a roll of blue sapphire eyes. For a whole year Daniel had been telling me that exact phrase. I guess that even though I was free from those orphanages their lessons still caged me down.

"Okay." Daniel sighs. "I need to clean the wound, and it will hurt."

"Just do it quickly." I watched as he fetched the first aid kit from the far end of the room and pulled out a piece of cotton and poured on some sort of solution. He ran his fingers higher up my bare calf and outstretched my leg. Then following as I had told him he quickly placed the cotton on my bloody gash making me toss my head back and wince in pain "Stop!" I yelled, the pain now controlling my actions.

"If I do then it will get infected." He said sternly tightening his grip on my calf and continued to whip clean the wound. I bit my lip and in defeat fell down against his soft sheets. My hands formed into fists around the fabric as he continued to get rid of the blood and dirt. Eventually I felt him stop and a new feeling of a big plaster being placed on my knee made me sit up. "All done, now was that so bad?"

"Yes." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But thank you for helping me, and I even have to admit that it took a lot of courage and strength coming back through the forest to find me."

"Is that a complement?" he asked raising his left eyebrow.

"What do you think?" I asked, very aware that my leg was still in his possession.

"It is." A smug smile played over his lips. "And it was nothing; you are very, very light." I looked down at my skinny form and shrugged feeling slightly conscious about my weight. All the other girls here had the pleasure of growing up with three cooked meals a day unlike me who was brought up on left overs and small segments of bread. I wasn't bony or model skinny but I was still smaller than the other girls here who were average size. It must seem silly for me to be self-conscious but I could help it.

"I guess I'll have to do something about that." I pulled my leg out of his grasp and pulled both legs up to my chest, running my fingers gently over my pale damp legs.

"No." He said simply. "You're..." he paused making me bite my lip in anticipation. "You're perfect."

And for the first time in my life my emotions where let loose from their cage and a bright smile appeared on my visage. For the first time I blushed.


	3. 12 years young: Caress

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the movie now you see me.**

**Authors Note: Firstly I would like to thank everyone who took up the time to review, follow and favourite as it truley made my day and made me more inspired to write and an ergancy to post the next chapter for all of you who are reading! So I hope you truly enjoy this chapter and I would be absoloustly ecstatic and honored if you could take up a minute of your time and graciously write a review or if you are new to this story then follow or favorite. I am also taking suggestions of what event you would like Amelia and Daniel to have when she is 13, so if you have any ideas then don't be afraid to share! Anyways, on with the adventure...**

A small smile creeps up on the side of my mouth as I entered Willow Lakes attic. To most eyes it would appear as a small fragment from a forgotten nightmare, a fear that inched at their very skin, but to me it was a place full of memories, a loop whole in time. Confidently I placed down my light blue bucket filled with fresh soapy water and a large yellow sponge on the dusty floor, creating shadows of tiny grey and black particles swirl around my pale bare feet. I wriggled my toes letting the dust particles lay on my skin as the shadows settled. Streaks of warm summer sun lit the room through a set of double windows layered in blankets of dust and cobwebs. Without hesitation I walked over, picking up my yellow sponge and climbed up on a rocky wooden table to reach the shielded window. Carefully I shuffled with my exposed knees, being careful not to break any precious objects over as I made my way to the window. I placed my cleaning tool on the glass and with one clean wipe the dust and cobwebs stuck to the sponge, flooding the room with more light and making me raise my arm to shield my green eyes from the sun. I shifted my position and climbed of the table with sponge in hand. I padded over to the bucket and was about to dump the sponge back in when a black spider appeared throughout the corner of my eye.

My face lit up and I slowly placed the tips of my fingers next to the spider's elegant black legs making it able to climb onto my pale hand. To my amusement it did, tickling the surface of my hand as it scuttled its way up my arm. Quickly, I dropped the sponge and placed my free hand in front of the spider's path giving it no other option but to make its way onto the new surface. I laughed as it stopped moving to look up at me with all its eyes, I raised my hand up closer to my face examining its fragile form.

"There is no possible way I am stepping foot in this room with a small incarnation of Satan on your hand." My eyes darted up and met a pair of blue eyes with a slight hint of fear. In the doorway of the attic stood no other but J Daniel Atlas. He was dressed in black shorts that ended just after his knees and a white shirt which had the three top buttons undone. His hair was just one shade of brown darker than mine and just like me he held a blue bucket of soapy water and had bare feet.

"Daniel it is just a spider, it won't hurt you." I said whilst examining its beautiful black shape.

"I stand by what I say." I flicked my gaze to Daniel slightly annoyed and a mischievous grin rose of my face. Slowly, I walked towards him with my palm holding the spider out stretched. Daniels face crinkled and he took steps back as I did forward. He raised his hands in defence as I made my way closer to him. "Come on Amelia, just put the spider down." I ignored his plea, taken over by my excited emotions. My pace quickened, causing dust particles to swirl around me and my eyes missing Daniels swift motion by picking up the pale blue bucket and pouring the soapy water right on top of me. I let out a high pitched girl scream and did my best to throw the spider on him, but sadly it had been washed away.

I wiped my eyes vigorously trying to get the stinging sensation of the soap out of my eyes. I shivered as I stood in the middle of the attic with my navy colored summer dress clinging to my body. My brown hair stuck to my face and arms, ending just before my elbow. Once the stinging sensation vanished, my mossy eyes burst open and fixed themselves on their next target. J Daniel Atlas.

"Daniel!" I gasped, angry at the state he had now put me in and the time that he had cost us. Today was the opening day for Willow Lake orphanage, the day where many different couples and single people came and looked over the orphanage to either seek a place for their child or to adopted. Daniel and I had both volunteered to clean the attic and we're told that we had to have finished within an hour and then dress to please the visitor's eyes. So far 10 minutes had been lost, with both Daniels delayed arrival and now the spider incident. My past lessons battled with my conscious, telling me to move on and clean the room without further ado, but I was already trapped in the moment. My pale fingers grabbed the handle of my very own bucket and tossed its contents right on Daniel.

I couldn't help but laugh as Daniel let lose a girlish scream and raised his arm to protect the waters soapy poison from his eyes. He stayed still a moment or two, gathering himself and possibly preparing for his next attack. My breath quickened as did the constant heavy beating of my heart. I took two steps back just before Daniel removed his arm that was hiding his blue glistening eyes and grabbed the vibrant yellow sponge making his way towards me. Another scream escaped my mouth and without hesitation I ran across the room getting hit in the back with a wet sponge. I skidded to a stop in the smooth dust covered floor, going down on my knees and grabbing whatever I could. A basket of old toys was at my reach and in a quick motion I grabbed a handle full of small soft toys and offered Daniel a smug grin mixed with giggles. One by one I threw the soft toys at him, hitting him every single time. He then caught picked them up and threw them back, making me duck and scramble on the floor for possible throwing objects.

"Okay, I give up." Daniels breathless voice surprised me, making me quickly get up and spin around to face him defenceless. He stood there with his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking down at my wet dust covered skin.

"No." I jerked my gaze up and watched in amazement as he brought his fingers forward and two paint bottles appeared in his grasp. My eyes widened in fear as his did with excitement.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "That's not fair!"

"Well I am a magician." He replied and clenched his fists, releasing two thick lines of purple and yellow paint. I ducked and managed to dodge the paint by a mere inch and a half. Frantically my eyes searched for a more valuably weapon and clasped upon a small pink paint tin. I made my move for it, getting a good spray of paint as I ran past Daniel and fell to my knees, quickly releasing the tins lid and dunking my hand inside, throwing it straight at Daniels white shirt. He jumped backwards before running at me and sliding across the dusty floor to where I was positioned, squirting me at close range. This time the paint got me right in the face whilst I was screaming. I got a mouthful of paint and dropped the tin of pink paint on the floor as I gagged and spat out the paint. Daniel who was suddenly concerned, dropped his weapons and patted me on the back, brushing back my hair which was streaked with the vibrate colors of purple and yellow.

I took advantage of the situation and once I was finished gagging and spitting I lunged my hand deep inside the pink paint, swivelled around on my knees and absentmindedly placed my hand on his face and smeared the paint all over his smug facade. He pushed me away and scrambled onto his feet searching for more paint. In this time I made my way across the room making the mistake of turning my back to him. A pair of hands grabbed my waist and spun me around so my back was flat against the attics cool wall. Daniels hands then moved up and under my armpits, tickling me to the floor laughing.

I wriggled and kicked, trying to get free of his murderous hold. Eventually he pulled back smothered in giggles and looked down at me with sparkling eyes. Then suddenly my body went stiff and ridged at the realization of the position I was in. My previous lessons dragged me back into the cage and locked the key making my laughter calm down. Daniel wasn't sitting on me but he was still awfully close. Both of his hands gently held my wrists and his face was close enough that I could feel his breath on my paint covered face.

"Daniel." I said quietly, "Could you maybe get of me?" After two years Daniel could read my emotions like an open book. He simply nodded and got to his feet offering me a hand which I hesitated before taking. I straightened out my dress even though there was no real point as it was soaking it a variation of soap, water, paint and dust.

"Well." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets. "That was certainly an adventure."

"Yes it was." A new voice broke through the attics sound barriers, making me turn to face the door and brush my hair behind my ear to meet its owner. Mr Moore.

"Mr Moore." Daniel said confidently from my right side, "we were merely having some fun you surly can't..."

"Mr Anton I can punish you for having fun, but the question is whether or not I will." I cocked my head to the side at Mr Moore's response and took in his appearance. He was dressed in a black suit and tie with a white shirt, his blonde hair brushed without a hair out of place.

"You won't Mr Moore, because unless my past years at this orphanage have been a complete blur then you would never punish a child for simply having fun." I felt my mouth fall open at Daniels response and slowly took a step back and straightened my back expecting Mr Moore to yell and perhaps beat Daniel, but his wasn't my previous orphanage so even though I had spent two years here I was still surprised at his kindness. Mrs Moore walked forward and ruffled Daniels hair enlightening both of their faces.

"You know me too well Jamie." Mr Moore said using Daniels original name. "How is your magic going?"

"Brilliant, I'm actually working on a few new tricks."

"When are you not aye?!" Mr Moore said cheerfully and then fixed his eyes on me. "Amelia, Amelia, Amelia." He sighed, placing both of his hands on his knees as he bent down a little to come closer to my height. "Never in this orphanages history have we taken in a girl that has been through such hardship as you, so I am glad," he straightened up and ruffled my hair not caring about the paint that stuck on to his hand, "that you are finally starting to come out of your shell, and because seeing as you are so happy I will simply mark this section out of bounds for the tour."

"But wouldn't Mrs Moore be displeased?" I asked. Mrs Moore was very much in charge and it brought chills to my spine if I were to disappoint her or take advantage of her kindness, but Mr Moore was man who lived to see children grow up and be happy so this situation only brought him joy unlike his wife which would bring her anger and stress in the opening day.

"What my wife doesn't know won't hurt her Lea, now you two best go to your rooms and get dressed for the big occasion." I gave him a small nod and followed Daniel out of the room up until the corridor splits into a fork where girls are down one end and boys down the other.

I stopped and made sure that I didn't lean back on the white walls or brush my skin, hair or clothes against any of the furniture. I looked up at Daniel and we shared a smile before giggling at the events that had just occurred.

"So I guess I will see you down there?" I asked breaking the sound of birds chirping and our laughter.

"Yes, oh and I meant to say that you that you should wear your green dress, brings out the color of your eyes." Daniel said sweetly before making his way down the corridor to his room. After he disappeared I looked down at the state of my dress and rushed to my room in a desperate need to change.

When I got to my room there was only two other girls getting ready out of nine whom I shared a room with. They must be still finishing of their chorus, I thought to myself as I made my way over to the two girls that were in the room, sitting on the cream colored carpet with a single bottle of pale pink nail polish at their feet.

"Lea!" Scarlett exclaimed, getting on her feet and making her way towards me. Scarlett was two years older than me. She was blessed with beautiful big blue eyes and long eye lashes that matched the caramel shade of her straight long hair. She was dressed in a white dressing gown and held her hands out to protect her drying finger nails that were now painted with a soft pale pink. "What happened to you?"

"I had a paint fight." I said stating the obvious.

"With Daniel?" Rogue who was a year younger than Scarlett said as she came to join us. Rouge smiled brightly and brushed her vibrant short red hair behind her ear and crossed her arms which were encased in another white dressing gown.

"Perhaps." I said carefully and watched as the two girls faced each other and let out squeals. I sighed and turned away to leave them gossiping about the times Daniel looked their way or showed them a magic trick. Daniel was the most attractive boy that walked the halls of this mansion and therefore brought out the butterflies in every single girl here. He was just 14 and yet somehow he still caught the eyes of older girls which I somewhat found rather disturbing.

Pushing the thought of older girls fantasizing about Daniel out of my mind, I made my way to the white closet and opened it to reveal a mixed selection of clothes. I had to share the same closet with 4 other girls and it was obvious which section belonged to me as I had the least amount of clothes and was also the neatest. I pulled out the green dress and closed the closets door before walking past the gossiping girls and made my way to the bathroom across the hall.

Luckily for me I was the only one present in the large bright room. The bathroom consisted of 10 white sinks with golden taps with rectangle shaped mirrors, 10 toilet cubicles and 10 shower compartments. A pile of freshly washed white towels rested on a cream colored table which my fingers found as I made my across the room and took the shower furthest away from the door. The floor was a beautiful white and the walls where painted with faint cream vines.

I shut the cubicles door and hung up my green dress and towel on the handle at the back of the door. I then quickly stripped of all my clothing and turned on the hot water which collided with my multi-colored skin and hair, releasing the tension that my body held and forcing the paint particles to slip free from my body and wash itself away with the warm, calming water. I closed my eyes as the hot steam enveloped my entire body. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed the shampoo bottle that each cubicle had and washed my hair, viciously massaging it as I got out the fluorescent colored paint out. I soon moved onto the conditioner and watched as the water sent them into little streams down my back and legs.

Once satisfied, I turned off the shower and grabbed my white towel, drying my skin before placing my underwear back on followed by the green dress that Daniel had recommended. I emerged with a shadow of hot steam following me as I made my way to one of the mirrors and set my clothes down on the floor before blow drying my brown hair.

After my hair was completely dry, other orphans from various age groups where scattered about the bathroom attending to their needs. I placed the black hair drier back in its silver case and fixed my hair before examining my reflection. My big green eyes were wide with long brown eye lashes surrounding them. My brown hair flowed down my back until my elbows in soft waves which was held back with a black headband. My body was encased in a summer green grass colored dress that reached just down to my knees. Without another moment the bell was rang informing us to all come down and great the guests.

Paint free, I made my way down to the front of the orphanage with black ballet flats on my feet and made my way outside where I stood with a group of girls my age and watched curiously as cars pulled out and couples or singles emerged, greeting us with both excited and stern eyes. My back stiffed and I placed both hands at my side, trying not to fidget with the ends of my dress.

My eyes wandered and soon clasped themselves upon Daniel. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket. His blue pools of water wavered towards me and smiled through their blue fountains. A smile started to creep up on my face but disappeared when a tall witch crow like lady walked over and grabbed Daniels chin viciously with her long cream colored claws. She turned his head to the right and left, examining his appearance. My eyes formed into small slits trying to get a better view of what was happening without the sunlight blinding my vision. The crow like lady then removed her claw hand from his chin and placed it on the small of his back, pushing him forward with a force that made him stumble slightly. The crow lady escorted Daniel over to where Mr and Mrs Moore was standing and panic shot through me. My breathing quickened and whatever color that I had gained in my cheeks from the past two years vanished. Daniel couldn't be getting adopted; he was my only friend, the only person who had the ability to make me feel whole again. My eyes squinted seeing the crow lady talk and gesture towards Daniel regularly.

Frustration grew deep inside me as I couldn't hear what they were saying but as I started to walk forward Daniel opened his mouth and whatever he said received a harsh painful slap right across his face. I froze in my motion and watched as the crow walked away and entered her black vulture looking car, driving away leaving a trail of dust behind her. Everyone stood still, the orphans and the visitors frozen in shock of what had just happened. Daniel stood still with his hand rubbing against the red mark which was clearly visible across his skin.

"Okay everyone, if you would all follow me and I will give you a tour of the orphanage and then you can get to know the orphans and if anyone is interested in adopting you can come to either my husband or I, now let's make our way inside." Mrs Moore said nervously due to the previous events.

We all started heading into the mansion, as I was about to enter the house I felt a soft hand clasp around my forearm and pulled me close to its owner with appeared to be Daniel. My eyes found his but he wasted no time in pulling me in closer making me stiff and whisper in my ear. I could feel his lips against the skin of my ear as he spoke, "meet me in the attic at 10pm, and don't be late." And with that he pulled away and entered the house with a smug smile plastered across his face and surrounded by a crowd of memorized girls. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed as I entered the room which Daniel was the shinning attraction was of.

* * *

I lay in my bed anxiously watching the clock beside my bed after a long day. In total the orphanage would be welcoming 3 new orphans next week and saying goodbye to 2. My fingers fiddled with the tops of the white sheets as I patiently waited for the clock to strike 10pm. The soft sounds of gentle breathing and the occasion rustling of the sheets filled the air of the night consumed room. Eventually the clock showed it was 9:55 and I made my decision that I should head up to the attic. I quietly unravelled myself from the crisp white sheets and tiptoed across the room in nothing but my white pyjama shorts and top which hung loosely around my small frame. I swiftly made my way up to the attic and brushed my long messy plait over my left shoulder before gripping the handle and opening the door to the attic.

"Perfect timing as always." My eyes were quick to adjust to the light which flickered from a single torch that lit up Daniels face. He was sitting on 1 out of 2 mattresses and holding a deck of cards whilst in his pyjamas that consisted of pale blue boxer shorts and a white top. I wasted no time in sitting down on the free mattress which was lined with a white sheet and pillow. The paint on the floor had dried and some of the dust was gone.

"What is this?" I asked referring to the room and the two mattresses set up.

"Does everything have to have a reason?" He asked raising his left eyebrow.

"I guess not. How long have you been up here?" I asked him as I crossed my legs to mirror his sitting position.

"An hour, the cleaning up process took a while and then I just practiced and developed new magic tricks." I smiled a shy smile and reached for the pack of cards that he held in his hands. Our fingers grazed as I picked up the desk from his protective grasp.

"May I?" I asked before opening the pack.

"Yes, off course."

"I won't be as good as you but after two years being exposed to your magic I think I might be able to perform the trick that first introduced me to this world of yours." I said as I opened the pack and slowly shuffled through the card deck.

"Be my guest." Daniel said watching my hands carefully. After shuffling I fanned out the cards and held them out to Daniel, not having to give instructions as this was his trick. I watched him take a card and nod with satisfaction before placing it back around 7 cards from where he first took it from. I bit my lip as I reshuffled the cards and then tapped the top three times and picked up the first two cards but only revealing the first.

"Is this your card?" I asked.

"Nope." He said simply. I snapped my fingers and revealed the second card which was behind it and a smile lit up on Daniels face. "Yes it is." He said pleased. I couldn't help but grin and turned the cards around so I could see the king of hearts.

"Well, aren't you the lover." I said referring to the card that he had selected.

"If you are referring to my irresistible qualities and ability to do magic then I will take that as a complement." I laughed brining a smile to his face.

"You take everything as a complement." I chuckled and brought my legs up close to my chest.

"Good another complement." I smiled and ran my hands up and down my smooth pale skin.

"Daniel," I stared, bringing his eyes up from his deck of cards to mine, "would you ever want to get adopted?" I said biting my lip in anticipation.

"No, because I have spent my whole life here, it is basically my home." I nodded in response. "What about you?" I paused before I answered not sure on weather I wanted to convey my emotions to him.

"I don't know anymore." I said truthfully. "Ever since I was little I have had this desirable need to get adopted, but when I came here my thoughts are muddled." I said softly fixing my eyes on my hands.

"Maybe that's because you've found a reason for staying." My eyes darted up, immediately knowing that he meant him and for some reason I couldn't deny that.

"Maybe... let's get some sleep." I whispered.

"Oh, okay." Daniel replied and kept the torch on me as I unfolded the white sheet and slide into the bed that Daniel had so kindly made for me. Once I rested my head on the white cold pillow, Daniel handed me the torch to give him light as he made his way deep into his bed. Once finished I switched off the light and turned to face him as he faced me.

"Goodnight Daniel."

* * *

As I expected I couldn't sleep. My mind attempted to unlock the gates to a world filled with dreams but failed in the final battle. I turned my head to look at Daniel with envy who was peacefully sleeping. His eyelids where firmly closed against the soft moonlight which streamed into the room from the window which I had started cleaning previously. His breathing was deep and relaxed with all the muscles in his body at peace, his chest rose and fell with each intake of air and his face reflected an innocence that blocked out the frightful dangers of the realistic world. I let out a deep sigh before turning my head to look back up at the white dust encased ceiling. From the first day I arrived at this place the ability to sleep was stolen from me. Every time I closed my eyes fear took over and forced them open in case the next time I woke up I would be back at my previous orphanage, waking up to a nightmare instead of the dream that I was living.

The hooting of an owl and cry of a woof tricked my ears into thinking it was a scream. I sat up quickly and looked around the room with an uneasy feeling running through my veins. I hated the night; it was a symbol of my old life and the worst memories that haunted my brain. I breathed in a deep sigh and slowly got out of bed and made my way over to the window were rays of moonlight beamed through the dust covered window. The summer heat had vanished and the cool embrace of the night caused me to shiver in my loose night things. My eyes looked through the dust and saw the bright moon and shining stars which were carefully placed in the velvet sky. I shifted my weight causing the floorboards beneath my feet to creak. My ears betrayed me in tricking me to think it was an invader trying to take me back to my coffin. I spun around and took what was once an attic filled with memories that captured my interest. Old photos stared down at me from behind layers of dust, penetrating my very existence. My eyes then caught their fascination upon an old wooden violin that rested just below a faded portrait of a middle aged woman. With caution, I walked over to the violin with hesitation in each step.

My hand instinctively wrapped itself around the neck of the violin and I carefully placed it underneath my chin, resting it on my shoulder like I had so many years ago. Before I came to Willow Lake the abusive orphanages taught us how to play a musical instrument in order to impress the headmaster and perform for him when he came and inspected the orphanage and how we were all being educated. My fingers remembered what used to be their only joy and pressed down on the strings as I picked up the bow and moved it across the strings. To my luck it was in tune and I wasted no time in playing the musical instrument. A simple melody danced across the strings as my heart filled with emotion as the tune spilled out into the night air from the bow graciously gliding across the strings. The music settled my fearful thoughts and was suddenly replaced with sadness. I stopped mid melody and placed the violin back on the table along with the bow. Lily entered my thoughts and a rush of guilt came over me as I had barely thought of her in my time here. Lily and I used to always play the violin together and performed as a duet for our headmaster. I remembered the last time I saw her and the sad expression that masked her face.

"Why did you stop?" I spun on my heals to unveil my eyes to a tired looking Daniel. His hair stuck up in all directions and his eyes appeared in small sleepy slits.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you." I ran my fingers up and down my arm as Daniel approached me.

"No, its fine I thought it was..." he paused looking up at the ceiling in search for the right world. "Enchanting." I nodded and wiped my eyes to get rid of my forming tears. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern lacing his words. I nodded and sniffed before taking my hands away from my face and meeting his eyes.

"Off course." I said and Daniel nodded even though I knew that he knew I was lying.

"When did you start playing the Violin?" He asked.

"I started when I was about 5 until I was 10." My gaze flicked to the violin. "Guess my fingers have not forgotten how to play."

"Well, your very talented." I looked back and Daniel and met his smile with my own. "How come you couldn't sleep?"

"I...I haven't really been able to since I came here." I said nervously and waited for Daniels response which was to come towards me and looked down into my eyes.

"How come?"

"Because ever since I came here I have been afraid that if I close my eyes, I will wake up to the nightmare that was once my reality." Daniel sighed and gently rested his fingers against my pale arm and escorted me over to where our beds were. He laid down on his in silence and I copied him in curiosity. Once I was rested down on the mattress, Daniel pulled my mattress close to his and offered me a small smile.

"Close your eyes." He said softly.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Amelia please." He sighed pinching his nose. I paused and then closed my eyes. "Now was that so hard?" I opened one eye.

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"No just, just close your eyes." I did as he said and twiddled the fabric of the white sheets as I listened to the sounds of his gentle breathing. "As day turns to night." my breathing calmed, "keep your worries out of sight." His hand suddenly rested on the side of my face and my breathing increased at his cool touch, "no matter how tough the world may seem," His thumb stroked up and down my cheek, "your still deserve the sweetest dream," my breathing slowed and my hand with a mind of its own raised and covered his hand with mine, entwining our thumbs together. "Goodnight." He finished and left his hand where it was and for the first time my cheek was caressed.

**Authors Note: Well I really hoped you liked the chapter! I do apoligize if it seems a bit slow but since they are just kids and that Amelia has such a hard past it would seem unlikely for Amelia to admidiatly fall in love with him so that is why I am doing these chapters, to show you the progression in their relationship and how Daniel is slowly brining Amelia out of her shell. Also in case any of you were wondering this story will go on to when Daniel is with the fourhorsemen so be prepared... **


	4. 13 years young: Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with now you see me**

**Authors Note: I do a****pologize for the late update as I have been in exam week and I wasn't able to find time to write, but anyways I have now got the fourth chapter up and I loved really love if you could review as they truley all make my day! At the end of the chapter is a reply to the reviews that I got from the previous chapter as I would find it rude if you were to write a review and I wasn't to respond, so if you reviewed there will be a response at the bottom. I would also love to thank all of the people you followed and favourited this story and also the people who reviewed. So please remember to review and give feedback or even if you just want to say that you like it, anyways on with the adventure. **

A mirror never lies. Its shiny surface surrounded in an elegant golden frame which held the single piece of glass portrayed my unusually appealing reflection. Being an orphan, I was rarely able to get a haircut and therefore was stuck with unkempt brown locks of hair that hung heavily around my small face in messy tangles. But on this approaching night, Scarlett and Rouge managed to wash my hair and blow dry it in such a way that it fell in fragile waves which felt soft against my pale skin. My intense gaze flicked between Rouge and Scarlet as they argued about what they would do with my long brown wavy hair but eventually they decided to straighten it and I watched with amazement as Scarlet turned my hair from soft waves to long straight strands that skimmed the top of my covered bellybutton.

Once they were finished with my hair, Scarlett spun me around in the wheely chair that she borrowed from the computer room and looked at me critically, straightener still in hand. Rouge at her side slowly walked up and bent down holding what could easily be mistaken for a paint set but was in fact make up. She dabbed a small brush on a pale power and reached for my hand. Gently, her fingers wrapped around my arm as she pressed the brush against my skin and nodded in approval before letting go and meeting my eyes with hers.

"Okay, close your eyes sweetie." She said in a gentle tone. I obeyed almost instantly and soon felt the feathery touch of the powder brush as it glided over my face. The fine hairs of the brush triggered my ticklish curse, forcing me to let out a sneeze and for Rouge to lean back on her knees. I mumbled an apology and closed my eyes once more for her to finish up her handy work. "Okay now eyes." Rouge said. "Hold still."

It went on like that for what seemed like hours on end with Rouge working her magic and occasionally arguing with Scarlett on the color of eye shadow that was to be applied to my eyelids. I wasn't used to sitting in a chair and having someone change my physical appearance for that long and I started to grow nervous at the fact that I had bestowed all of my trust in these two girls who were preparing me for Mr. Moore's 50th Birthday Celebration. His wife, Mrs. Moore, was throwing a dance party for her husband and the other orphans to enjoy on this spring evening. Unsurprisingly, I couldn't help but feel anxious as I had never been to a dance before or experienced listening to music and dancing to its beat with others around me. Eventually Rouge and Scarlett stood back to study me and then both nodded.

"Clothes." Scarlett said and headed over to the wardrobe and searched through my piles of clothes with Rouge before turning back to me with arms crossed and a disappointing expression smeared across their make-up covered faces.

"Honey, unfortunately Scarlett and I can't exactly find any dresses which are dance material so you are just going to have to borrow some of mine." Rouge said as she bit her lip and then moved to the closet adjacent to where her clothes were buried and skimmed through her very on collection.

"Won't it be too big?" I asked bluntly and looked down at my skinny form. Rouge turned around and sent daggers in my direction before turning back around to examine her clothes.

"I will just give you a dress from when I was younger." She hissed in a clearly unpleasant manner. My comment didn't mean to be an insult directed at her form, but merely a statement comparing my body to hers. I shrugged and Scarlett copied my action before sitting on her bed and straightening out her light blue dress. Scarlett herself was dressed up in a baby blue dress that sat on her body as if it was made for her. Its soft fabric hugged her body, following her curves; the skirt flowed out and over her knees to show of her toned legs. The halter neck was enlaced with delicate dark blue and silver flowers, showing of her delicate side and love for nature. The blue appeared gorgeous against her smooth olive skin. Her caramel hair hung perfectly over her left shoulder with her layers framing her angelic face. On top of her head rested a light blue headband which was the exact same shade as her eye shadow and her necklace. She looked a complete vision which matched her sweet personality. She caught me staring at her and offered me a sweet smile.

"Don't worry Lea, you'll soon look a vision yourself." She said kindly.

"Well, she better as we are already late for the dance." Rouge muttered and turned around with a few dresses slung over her arm. Rouge was also dressed beautifully but she didn't compare to Scarlett. The dress she wore was a deep dark grape purple that hugged her body tightly at the top and then flowed out to the middle of her thighs. The sleeves where short and cupped her shoulders to resemble a flower. Overall the dress appeared to be quite revealing to my eyes as not only was it rather short but it also drew attention to her breasts due to the tight hold that encased her upper body. Her red hair skimmed her shoulders and her long fringe was side swept, covering her right eye. She did look pretty but yet at the same time appeared as if she was trying to impress someone and that someone could only be one person. Daniel. Every night Rouge would talk about every touch, conversation and laugh she shared with the 15 year old boy and for some reason I could not help but be annoyed at her incessant infatuation that she had for him.

"Here you go." Rouge said making me snap out of my train of thought and focus my eyes on the dress that she held on a silver coat hanger.

"We'll wait outside for you Lea." Scarlett said as she got up and headed over to the cream door.

"And don't take too long as I do have someone that will hopefully be waiting for me!" Rouge sang and Scarlett nudged her before they broke out into hushed whispers and closed to door leaving me to get changed into the dress that lay before me. I examined it before stripping off my brown skirt and white shirt until I was in my white underwear. I then picked up the dress and unzipped the back before I placed my legs inside and threaded my arms through the sleeves before pulling it up higher and doing up the zip. I then slowly walked towards the mirror and held my eyes down at my bare feet before averting my gaze up to clasp them on my reflection. A smile crinkled up the side of my mouth. I was wearing a snow white dress that hung loosely around my upper body and then formed out just like Scarlett's and ended just before my knees. The upper half of the dress was decorated with small blue and yellow dots that resembled the morning sky. A bang at the door made me jump and turn as I saw the two girls come in and close the door with their mouths hanging open.

"You look beautiful!" Scarlett exclaimed and hurried towards me to give me a warm friendly hug. I stiffened before going back to normal and hugging her back. I was growing to like the feeling of being hugged, it made me feel both safe and loved. Two things that I wasn't used to.

"Okay, watch the make up!" Rouge called from behind as she brought a pair of white ballet flats up to me and chucked them on the floor. "You look beautiful sweetie but we really need to get going." I nodded at Rouge's statement and cast one last look at my reflection before heading down stairs.

* * *

The main room was decorated with both balloons and streamers of various bright colours. Orphans danced to the music played and some sat at the tables talking to one another and probably convincing their friends to go up and ask someone to dance. I rolled my eyes and followed Scarlett and Rouge deeper into the room before someone tapped my shoulder twice, making me spin around and glare with wonder at the boy who stood in front of me. Daniel was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt that has the first two buttons undone. His eyes seemed to widen as did mine as we took in each other's appearances. My mouth parted slowly and Daniel without taking his eyes of mine found my hand and brought it up to his lips, brushing them against my hand and sending shivers up my spine.

"You look..." He paused and ran his fingers through his tick brown hair. "Beautiful." I could suddenly feel my cheeks redden and forced myself to get under control and met his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"Thank you." I replied. "You look handsome." A smug grin formed on his lips and then moved to the side to see Rouge and Scarlett.

"Ladies," He said putting on his womanizing act. "You both look enchanting."

"Why thank you, magic man." Rouge said while giggling and Scarlett simply nodded.

"So," He breathed out. "Would you care to dance, Amelia?" Rouge's giggling stopped and my smile formed back into a line and my lips parted slowly not knowing what to say or do in this situation.

"I...I..." I stuttered and looked back to Rouge whose fierce gaze was fixed on Daniel.

"You can always dance with me." Rouge broke in and pushed me to the side gently to capture Daniels attention. "I mean if Lea doesn't want to dance then..."

"She actually hasn't given me an answer so if you could excuse us for a second." Daniel replied with arrogance and a slight bit of annoyance coming through his voice. I then looked to Rouge who looked heartbroken and stepped away from Daniel.

"No is my answer, Daniel." I said calmly which brought a smile to Rouges face. "You should dance with Rouge, and besides dancing isn't something that I am familiar with."

"Wait, are you sure?" He asked a little taken aback.

"Yes."

"Well come on then." Rouge said joyfully and grabbed onto Daniel's hand and steered him away from both Scarlett and I, his gaze fixated on mine before his dancing partner pulled him in close and wrapped her arms around his neck and his her waist. His taken aback expression no longer visible and a smug one appeared in its place. I let out a heavy sigh and headed over to a table and took my seat with Scarlett looking down at me, but before she could even open her mouth to speak she was swept away by a handsome blond boy, leaving me alone at a candle lit table in the corner on the dance hall with a perfect view of Daniel and Rouge. I couldn't believe my eyes at how close they were to each other. Rouge was pressing herself up against Daniel's form and giggling at every word he said. I sighed and looked down at the red napkin and rested my face on my hand.

I wasn't sure how many songs had passed before Scarlett came back and took the seat next to mine. I lifted my bored face of my hand and faced Scarlett who looked flushed and tired. I was about to ask her how her evening was playing out but she opened her mouth first and directed the topic at me.

"You shouldn't have done that you know." She said straightforward to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked meeting my eyes directly with hers.

"Come on, Lea. When Daniel asked you to dance I could tell easily by the expression on your face that you wanted to dance with him, but refused because of Rouge." My gaze hardened at her words.

"No, I refused because dancing doesn't interest me. The closeness of bodies is disturbing and Rouge appeared to me as if she would have much more fun so I declined." I said simply and trailed my gaze over to where the couple was.

"Lea..." Scarlett sighed. "I don't know what you went through at your past orphanages or what you were taught. But I think it is time to let someone else in and so far that person has been Daniel." I looked down and played with the hem of my dress. "I know you like him, it is obvious as you always hang out with him and it is also clear that he likes you back in the same way. The only thing that is blocking you from moving forward from your past is yourself." She took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. "Daniel is your cure." I somehow managed to retrain my tears at her truthful words.

"Ah, am I interrupting something?" I flicked my gaze upwards and saw Daniel standing in front of me without Rouge at his side.

"Nope, not at all." Scarlett said and got up of her seat to give both Daniel and I some privacy.

"So, Amelia, I will ask you this again. Will you dance with me?" he outstretched his hand and waited for my response. I took a big breath and bit my lip before grabbing his hand in mine and let him lead me to the awaiting dance floor.

I followed him cautiously, very aware that his fingers were entwined with mine. He lead us to the middle of the dancing pack and stopped to face me with a rebellious grin. The music picked up its heavy repetitive beat and the bodies that swarmed around us started to jump and flick their hair. I unlike them stood still and ran my hand nervously up and down my arm where Daniel on the other hand was right in his field. He grabbed the sides of his black jacket and opened the two sides to reveal more of his white shirt. My eyes clasped upon his newly revealed chest and then back to his whole form. His moved the sides of his jacket back and forth, followed by dropped them and grabbing my left hand in his. I looked down at it but he gave me no time to respond before pulling me in close with a force that I was unfamiliar with. I went forward and collide my body with his, stepping on Daniels foot in the process. I saw him scrunch up his face and I instantly retreated and bit my lip feeling my cheeks turn red not due to the overwhelming heat.

"I am sorry." I said embarrassed. "You should dance with Rouge, I don't think I am prepared for this." I said and was about to turn when he grabbed my hand and slowly pulled me towards him as the fast heavy beat turned into a piano melody.

"No, I think I have had enough of her for one night." He said with a smile playing at his lips. "Amelia, it is just one," he held up a single finger and continued to pull me closer, my feet dragging at the floor in case I lifted them and caused Daniel further pain. "Single, dance." I gave him a small nod and kept my mouth shut as silence enveloped me. He then guided my hand in his onto his left shoulder and then let it go to rest his hand gently on my waist while his other hand placed my other on his shoulder and then made its way to the other side of my waist. All of this happened without our eyes never leaving each-other. It was if a spell was cast upon our view of sight and an illusion created as if we were the only two present in the room. I then felt his foot apply pressure to mine and I winced at his pressure.

"You stepped on my foot." I said looking down and sliding my foot out from underneath his.

"Sorry." He said through a mixture of laughter and a mutter. Then his cheeks started to turn red and I couldn't help but feel as if this new happening could be part of the illusion, but it wasn't. He then pulled me back in closer to him and his fingers pulled his arms further around my waist as I managed to take another step closer to him and in doing so saw Rouge from over his left shoulder.

She stood there in her elegant dress with a stiff line as her mouth. Anger and jealously radiated off her as her dagger-like eyes clasped upon mine. Daniel must have sensed something was wrong and turned his head to look at what had captivated my sight. Rouges face suddenly turned soft and she gave him a cheeky smile which Daniel did not respond to but instead drew me in closer. I looked up into his hypnotizing blue pools and a single shiver ran up my spine. His face was only centimetres from mine and I could feel his soft breath coating my face with warmth. My instincts took over and I knew this was wrong, I shouldn't be dancing with him as I had promised myself that he would remain just a friend but as my angel and demon fought on my two shoulders Daniel's words broke their babbling.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered and moved his hand down to stroke the side of my face. "Don't be afraid" he repeated and drew me in close. I squeezed my eyes shut and rested my head against his chest and tightened my arms around his neck, resisting the urge to play with the ends of his brown hair. His head then rested on mine and his fingers wound themselves deep into my smooth straight hair. "Don't be afraid." He said a third time.

And for the first time, I had shared a dance.

**Authors Note: I hope you liked the chapter and I am sorry if it isn't the chapter you were hoping for 'kiss' but just to give you a spolier and something to look forward to, the next chapter is set in christmas so winter season and something always happens in christmas so stayed hooked if you would like to find out! **

**Review Responses**

**Molly Grace 16: Thank you so much for your review and I definatly see your point, and I will try and improve on that for upcoming chapters and if you have any more feedback then please say as I want to make these chapters the best I can. So thank you and continue to review :)**

**Lizzy B: Thank you so much! I really hope you are enjoying as much as I am writing it! For your question, 'does Daniel love Amelia yet?' He does love her but he is very careful with how he expresses it as he knows about her past and her beliefs so yes he does love her but it is just a matter of breaking her out of her shell before expressing it to her. His love for her though started of as a brotherly sister relationship but in the third chapter that was when he relized that he acually loved her more than that. So thank you for your review and hope that you review for the next chapter c:**

**Roux: Thank you for your review and suggestion, this chapter wasn't when they had the kiss but they will soon and I will definalty take in what you said, so if you have any more suggestions then don't be shy to flick me a message or write a review. XD**

**Lady of the Shards: Thank you so much for your review and I really appreciate all of your feedback so thank you very much :)**

**Myrtle Turtle 1: Thank you so much for your review! It definalty made my day and it made me want to write more and make time to write this chapter during exams so I hope you enjoy this and please review! Thank you. c:**

**stephcullen2000: I am really glad that you loved it and your sweet review brought a smile to my face and gave me a reason to write the next chapter as without reviews one can feel as if people are not enjoying their stories so thank you so much and be sure to review! c:**

**where-the-sea-meets-the-stars: First of I love your name and also I love your review! You are so kind to write what you did and I hope I didn't dissapoint you with this chapter!**

**So thank you to everyone who reviewed and I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter! **


	5. 14 years young: Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the movie Now You See Me.**

**Authors Note: I would first like to thank everyone who reviewed my previous chapter and I am so happy that you all enjoyed it! As you can see at the top, this chapter is called Kiss so if I am thinking along the right lines this is the chapter you have all been waiting for, hopefully? Anyways, I would love to read what you all think of this chapter as I did have difficulty writing it and putting them in a position where they could and where Amelia would express all of her is also my first chapter that has had a beta look over it so thank you to _Lady of the Shards_ for helping me out with the editing process and also to my best friend Csilla P!I would also like to thank _Roux_ for inspiring me to write the first half of this chapter and therefore I dedicate this to you and I hope you like it! As for my other readers, please enjoy and like last time for those of you who reviewed the responses are at the end! On with the Adventure...**

I had never felt so happy before. My whole body lit as brightly as the surrounding Christmas lights, bringing the biggest smile to my face and a spark to my eyes that matched everyone else's in this magical Christmas wonderland room. I stood in the living room next to Scarlett with violin in hand and tinsel in the other. The Christmas tree was placed in the right corner of the room but it still seemed to dominate the whole space. It stood strong and tall with its bright green branches illuminated with brilliant white light and decorations which sparkled due to the intensity of the fairy lights.

The whole orphanage was decorated with traditional Christmas ornaments but this room was the heart. Besides the Christmas tree, there was a large brown table set against the wall with various types of warm soup, prawn dishes, dips, chips and spreads along with numerous types of bread. On the other side of the room a table was set to mirror the other, except that it held sweets instead of savories. On that table, which most orphans were crowded around, were white Christmas cakes, mince pies, short bread, apple cake and dumplings. The smell was intoxicating and by the look on Scarlett's face I could tell that she was giving in to the temptation on this Christmas Eve.

After sharing a glance with Scarlett we headed over to the dessert table where I selected a mince pie and slice of white Christmas cake before heading over to two free pillows on the floor and taking our seats so we could consume this irresistible food. I put my violin down next to me and took the first bite of my mince pie.

"Isn't this magical?" Scarlett exclaimed happily.

"Most magical thing I have ever experienced!" I said back with a large smile on my face.

"More magical then Daniel?" Scarlett asked with a mischievous grin painted across her face.

"To my surprise I have to admit that it is." I replied. "Have you seen Daniel and Rouge though?" When Rouge, Scarlett and I entered the room I had barely gotten to say a word to Daniel before Rouge had grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away from me with an excited expression that made my stomach churn.

"No, I'm sure they will be around here somewhere though, don't worry." Scarlett placed her hand on mine in a way were she forced me to meet her eyes with mine. Scarlett was 16 now and was growing more beautiful as the years went by. Her caramel hair was out and draped over her shoulders. She was dressed in a black turtle neck, black skirt and tights with red slippers. She did look very elegant compared to me who simply wore a brown skirt, black tights, white shirt and brown cardigan which still fit me from when I was ten. My hair was cut short and just skimmed over my shoulders. "How's your violin practice going? Are you nervous for tomorrow?" She asked through a mouthful of mince pie.

"It's fine, I can't deny that I am nervous but I think I am prepared." I stated clearly and placed my food down to take the violin that I had taken from the attic in hand. I had been selected by Mr. and Mrs. Moore to perform on Christmas day dinner which was an honor yet also scared me.

"Well you are the most talented violinist I have ever heard!" She said cheerfully.

"Scarlett, I am the only violinist whom you have heard." I chuckled but then faded out as I saw Daniel and Rouge. Her hand was placed firmly in his and she pulled him out of the room. Both had smiles spread across their faces. My curiosity took over me as they disappeared through the door and within the next instant of their disappearance I placed my violin down and brushed my crumbs of my skirt.

"Hey, where are you going?" Scarlett asked with concern on her delicate features.

"I just need to check something." I said and without hesitation I left the room and followed the giggles of Rouge and Daniel's smug voice up to where the attic was located. I was careful to not make a sound as I swiftly made my way after them and came to a stop when they entered the attic and shut the door but not fully. I carefully approached the door and placed my fingers on the white door frame and peeked through with one eye at what was happening. I knew I shouldn't be doing this as it was an invasion of privacy but something inside me changed and forced my mind and body to take me to where they were.

Inside I could see Rouge slowly approaching Daniel and running her hands over his chest which was encased in a dark blue long sleeve top that clung to his body. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear but made him smile and in the next second she grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him passionately right on the mouth. My heart beat increased as I saw what I secretly knew was nightmares unravel. Daniels arms went around her waist and he took a step back indicating that Rouge's force had increased and therefore so did my heart beat. A new feeling rushed through my body like a poison being injected. My fist curled as did my bottom lip to suppress me from saying anything. I could feel tears well up in my eyes but I forced myself to continue to look.

"You don't know how long I have waited for this to happen sweetheart." Rouge said pulling away from him slightly to speak but then pressed herself right back up against him. "You are such a magician!" She exclaimed.

"Well I thought that was obvious from the years…" Daniel was cut off by another kiss which he responded to but not as forcefully as before.

I had enough of this. I squeezed my eyes tightly and practically ran up to my room and threw myself onto my bed and cried. I buried my head in my pillow to muffle the sounds of my sobbing but somehow Scarlett knew something was wrong and the next second the door opened and Scarlett stepped in holding my food and violin. She took one look at my red puffy eyes before placing the food and violin on the closest bed and came towards me. She sat down next to me and wrapped me in a warm friendly embrace. I stiffened at first but then gave in to my emotions and started sobbing again.

"What happened Lea?" She said and she held me close.

"Rouge…and…Daniel…"I choked out. "Attic…kissing…I…saw…" Scarlett sighed and brought me in closer and moved her arms up and down mine as if she were a mother trying to comfort her child.

"Oh Lea." She exhaled and I pulled away.

"What's happening to me?" I suddenly exclaimed. "Why am I feeling like this, he is just a friend and I shouldn't care who he kisses but for some reason I do." I said through my hard sobs as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Lea." Scarlett began and took my hand from my hair in her hand. "I think it is a little thing called love."

"But I am not…"

"Lea, you can deny it all you want but I can tell when someone is in love and you are. You care for Daniel in an incredible way and over the years that care has turned into love but you for some reason cannot except that." My mouth parted in surprise at her words. "Amelia, I know you are scared but you have to come to terms with your feelings and before you say anything," she said picking up on my need to speak, "He loves you too."

"How...how do you know?" I asked calming down in slow breaths.

"The way he looks at you, the way he asked you to dance when Rouge left, the way he took you to the attic at night and also how he took you to that place in the forest which nobody else but you and he know about." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand tightly. "And most importantly, the way he treats you. With all the other girls he puts on his magician act but with you I can see that he bares his soul, and he would only do that for someone he loves and I know that isn't Rouge."

"Then why did he kiss her back, explain to me that please." I said as I wiped my eyes.

"He's a boy Amelia." I took my hand away from my eyes and chuckled and she laughed at her statement. "That and the fact that it would be impossible to get Rouge off you once she is on."

"I guess that is true." I said quietly. "Thank you Scarlett, you really truly are an amazing friend." I squeezed her hand and leaned forward to hug my dear friend tightly.

"No Amelia, you are the amazing friend." I hugged her tighter. "Hey don't worry; I am here to help you always."

The loud bang of the door opening pulled us both apart to see ecstatic Rouge. Her hair was slightly messy and an expression of pure satisfaction was plastered all over her face. She walked over to her bed and fell straight down onto it, back first.

"Daniel is the best kisser in the world, but then again I guess he uses his magical ability to do that." She giggled.

"Magic has nothing to do with this." I said sourly.

"Oh lighten up sweetie." Rouge giggled and turned around to prop her head up with the palms of her hands. I then squeezed my eyes shut and pushed up on my feet forcefully and stormed out of the room to get rid of her presence.

My feet, led by fury, carried me straight out of the orphanage through the front door and into the frosty night. Once outside I took off into a run and headed straight for the frost covered forest.

My feet hit the ground lightly as I ran towards the swing which rested in the heart of the forest. It didn't take me long to find my destination and take my seat on the swing and look up at the night sky. The sun was completely gone for the day, and was now replaced by shiny white stars that dotted the dark inky blue canvas that looked down onto bare frost covered trees. I tilted my head down from the sky and took in my surroundings to try and distract me from my thoughts. The dim light from the moon unveiled my eyes. I was surrounded by bare trees and frozen grass. That was all I saw tonight as it was impossible to keep my thoughts hidden from myself as my eyes leaked out tears of sorrow and I rested my head against the frozen swing chain as I wept.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed me by but I knew that it was enough for my eyes to no longer hold any more water and the pain was replaced by numbness. I stood up in frustration and paced back and forth around Daniel's hidden escape location as I tried to make sense of my thoughts but not quite managing. I started to question everything, the caress, the dance and every look that I had received from Daniel. Could he really love me? Could I really love him? My thoughts were interrupted by the soft feeling of light snow against my clothing and skin. I spent a moment or two taking in its beauty before giving way to my tiredness and walked back slowly to the orphanage it the night of Christmas Eve.

* * *

The repetitive shaking of my left shoulder forced my green eyes to burst open with surprise from a peaceful sleep. My hands went up to rub my eyes and I waited for about five seconds for them to adjust back to reality and them looked into a pair of blue ones. Daniel stared down at me, his weight only slightly sinking down the bed as he was rather thin. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black jacket with a blue scarf wrapped tightly around his neck to prevent the winter's chill from touching the skin of his neck. He gave me a smug smile and stood up, rubbing his hands encased in thick blue gloves together.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" I asked with a slight bit of annoyance coming through my voice due to last night's events as I sat up and rubbed my exposed arms up and down to try and warm them up from Jack Frost's curse.

"Really Amelia?" He raised an eyebrow. "It's Christmas." He paused and reached into his black coat pocket and pulled out his familiar deck of cards before shuffling through them and fanning them out for me to pick one. I unpeeled my hand from warming up my arm and as usual picked the card in the middle. My fingers gripped the smooth surface and pulled it out from the others, turning it over to reveal something I was not expecting. In my hands I held a card of the same shape and size as the other ones but it instead of having the traditional card markings, it showed a female ice-skating with snow falling on top of her frozen form. I looked from the card up to Daniel and gave him a puzzled expression before taking all of the other cards which he held and skimmed through them, only to find that the rest were original cards.

"How did you…?"He pressed his finger to my lips in a way to hush me up and then removed it once he knew I wouldn't speak up again.

"Silly question Amelia, you know a magician never reveals their secrets." I rolled my eyes at his response. "Now back to the card, will you come ice skating with me?" My eyes widened and I turned around to look out the frost coated window. Through its icy embrace I could see trees sagging at the weight of last night's snowfall and what was once bright green grass was covered in snow as was the pebbles with coating the earth's surface. I turned by head around to see Daniel's patient expression. I knew that deep inside I did feel a slight bit of anger towards him but why should I as he was just a friend? A friend who I could secretly love even though it seemed impossible.

"Okay." I said slowly and took in Daniel's happy appearance. "But I have to get changed, so you need to leave." I said sternly and swung my legs out of the warm bed and tiptoed my way over to the closet with Daniel's eyes firmly set of my back. I ignored his continued presence and opened the closet to take out a black skirt, black tights, brown jumper with a white shirt that would go underneath it for extra warmth and a pair of black, warm, slipper-like boots. With my bundle of clothes in hand I headed back to my bed and set the down before placing both hands on my hips and looking at Daniel straight in the eye. "Daniel, did you not hear when I said that you need to leave?" I asked slightly annoyed. A smug smile crawled up his mouth and he stood up, flicked his fringe and made his way to the door.

"Yes but it doesn't necessarily mean I have to listen." In frustration at his womanizing side, I picked up my pillow and chucked it straight at him which he batted away with his glove bond hands. "Okay, I'll be outside, but don't be too long." He said and gracefully walked out shutting the door behind him with a soft click. I quickly then stripped out of my pajamas that still fit me from when I was 10 and got dressed into the clothes that rested on the bed.

Once dressed, I walked past the sleeping orphans and stole a glance at Scarlett who was still fast asleep and Rouge in the bed next to her. Ever since Rouge had kissed Daniel my respect for her had completely vanished. I wasn't sure why but one thing was that I refused to believe that it was jealously. I continued to make my way to where a mirror rested against the cream wall and grabbed a brush to comb through my now short, knotty hair. My brown wavy hair skimmed just past my shoulders which rested on the white collar of my shirt. When satisfied I slipped my feet gently into the boots and walked towards the door, wrapping my fingers around the golden handle and opened and closed it to find Daniel leaning against the wall holding two sets of ice-skates, one black and one white. He handed me the white pair and we both made our way silently outside into Jack Frost's creation.

We walked across the snow-covered pebbles over to the frozen lake. The chill in the air sent shivers up my spine and my hands couldn't resist but run themselves up and down my white shirt and brown jumper encased arms. We stopped at the foot of the lake and I watched as Daniel sat down to take of his black converse shoes and took a single black skate in his hand. He carefully removed the blade protector from the skate and breathed on its silver blade before whipping it clean with the sleeve of his black coat and placing it on his foot. I then sat down next to him and copied as he placed on the second skate and watched him with wonder as he stood up and made his way onto the ice with a single clean glide and started to glide around the large lake surrounded by winter embraced trees.

I gently placed the next skate on my foot and placed my shoes next to Daniel's before grabbing onto the tree next to me and placing my weight on its rough branches as I stood up. I inhaled the chilly air and mirrored Daniel's previous actions by making my way onto the ice with a single glide. I outstretched my arms on either side to keep my balance and felt the cold wind blow against my pale skin. My single glide had come to a stop in the middle of the lake and I grew nervous as there was nothing for me to hold onto. This was the first time I had ice skated and so far the only joy that it had brought me was watching Daniel and his fine skills on this mischievous surface.

He made laps around me and increased his speed as he started to skate backwards and figure of eights around my still nervous form. His confident broad movements enabled me to find my courage and I began to skate forward with my arms still outstretched, but quickly lost my balance and fell forward, slamming my body into the ice. I winced at the pain that it brought me but was able to hold back my tears. A hand curled around my forearm and helped me up to look up into Daniel's soft eyes. He was smiling but I could still see that his eyes conveyed a hint of concern.

"Easy. You okay?" He asked.

"Fine." I said quickly and took a step away from him to regain my balance.

"Don't worry; no one gets it on their first time. Unless you count me." He said shrugging with a smug smile clearly visible. I crossed my arms and looked him up and down.

"Oh is that so Mr. Perfect?" I asked raising my left eyebrow as he drew figure eights around me. "So, when did you start ice skating?" He stopped skating and a serious looked crossed his face showing that I had entered uncomfortable territory for him.

"Both of my parents were professional ice skaters so they taught me as soon as I could walk." He paused and stopped skating to look up to the cloudless sky. "Which wasn't long by the way." I could help but chuckle and attempted to make my way over to him on my skates but before I knew it the slippery ice was making my legs slide apart as if to form a split. I started to flail my arms around and Daniel seeing this quickly came to my rescue once more and grabbed me by the arm so I could regain my balance. "Anyways." He started up again but didn't glide away but instead took both of my hands in his and examined them as if they were something foreign. "Every winter I come out here and skate, it helps me reclaim their memories."

"Do you miss them?" I asked bluntly not knowing the feeling of what it was like to lose someone so close to you, unless I counted Lily but she was only just a dear friend.

"Well of course." He said. "Every day." His voice faded out and I bit my lip as I watched him as he released my hand and glided away.

"I'm sorry." I said after a minute of silence. He looked back at me.

"For what?" He asked simply and shrugged as he placed his hands in his pockets and began skating circles around me.

"For bringing up your family, I don't know what it's like to lose someone important to you so I can be insensitive."

"No it's fine, I would ask the same thing if I was in your position." He said gesturing towards me.

"I guess that's true." I mumbled.

"So…" He started. "Besides violin did you do any other…fun activities?" He asked.

"Not really. I liked to do ballet, but that was only once a week and it was compulsory as we had to perform for our headmaster." A small smile crept up my lips. "It was fun, but very hard work and there was no intimate contact with the boys so that was a relief." Daniel stayed quiet and looked me up and now as if he was in shock. "What?" I asked irritated

"Well if I remember this correctly, at Mr. Moore's birthday celebration you stepped on my foot and I can't really see a ballerina stepping on someone's feet." I sighed and skated towards him with a speed that I wasn't used to. I wanted to hit him playfully in the chest but ended up crashing right into him. He encircled my waist with his arms and spun me around from the spin that we were in from my force. Once stopped he stepped back and placed his hands in mine. "Now we need to get you and ice skating acquainted." He let his fingers slip from mine and he glided backwards away from me as if he was trying to push our conversation away. "Now, place one foot in front of the other and apply pressure down on your feet."

I did as he said and after a few attempts I managed to get the hang of it. We skated around the lake for what seemed like forever. His hand placed on the small of my back and the other held my hand tightly. As we were venturing our way into the middle and Daniel hand let me go to try on my own my foot caught on my other and I knew I was about to go down but Daniel quickly came and caught me. I grabbed around his shoulders and he caught me by the waist. Our bodies had never been so close before, not even when we shared a dance. Our chests where pressing against one another and my legs where entwined with his to keep my balance. My heart suddenly began to race and he pulled me even closer which I didn't think was possible. He was so close that his body heat brought a rush of warmth to me and a blush crept into my cheeks. I could feel his breath against my face and I closed my eyes as he took one of his hands off the small of my back and brought it up to brush my short hair behind my ear. I opened my mossy eyes and looked up into his which made the blush intensify and forced me to bit my lip. I was suddenly lost in his eyes and felt my lips part and my eyes widened at a new feeling that entered my body. A feeling that I wasn't used to yet it made my heartbeat increase and a rush of happiness flood my body. All my tragic past memories vanished and any darkness was pushed away at this very moment in time. My surroundings blurred and I felt as if I was floating in the sky with just Daniel holding onto me and no one here to separate us.

His thumb moved up and down my cheek and his face slowly came down closer to mine, making my heart beat and break the cage that it had been locked it for so long. The walls were shattered and there was now no longer any chance for it to be locked away.

"Don't be scared." He whispered with his lips inches away from mine. I parted my lips and nodded but pulled away slightly.

"But what about Rouge?" My question pulled him out a little and showed a serious face before smiling down at me.

"Amelia." He sighed, "Rouge is nothing, you're the only one for me." My eyes widened in surprise and he leaned further in slowly and brushed his lips against mine as if he was either teasing me or wary of what my reaction would be. I paused before leaning onto his lips and pressed mine against his gently. He then pulled away and searched my face. "Amelia." He whispered before coming back down on me with more force than last time. His lips were soft and moist against mine but soon became rough and smooth as the intensity of our kiss increased. My lips parted and his copied allowing entry for our tongues to fight in an endless battle for dominance, portraying our personalities clearly. I eventually let him win as I was new to this and like a dance he was the one who led. I tilted my head up more and his hand that rested on the side of my cheek pressed down with more pressure and crawled its way upwards so his thumb rested at the back of my ear and the rest of his hand cupped my ear. His other hand pressed against the small of my back and to keep me close as if he was protecting me from a predator. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and played with the ends of his soft hair.

His lips moved against mine with a passion that I had never experienced before. I gripped onto him tighter as if he could disappear in an instant. He responded to my action by inching his fingers further around my waist and fisted them on the fabric of both my jumper and shirt.

Daniel then broke the contact of our lips and kissed down my jaw line which made me tilt my head back. His lips once again melted into mine and he tugged lightly on my short brown hair and brought his lips back on mine and I knew that this was as close to heaven that I would ever get. We kissed with such intensity and he then bit at my bottom lip causing my mouth to part and for his tongue to skin over my teeth, wanting me to part them to once again allow him entry but I knew this was too far, I was only 14, but I couldn't help this overwhelming feeling. It was as if someone else was in control but I needed him, and for once I didn't care about the closeness of our bodies or my past lessons. I was free, but I was still 14.

Daniel sensed my sudden stiffness and pulled back but continued to hold me close and search my face for some response. I smiled and raised my hand to stroke the side of his face.

"I love you." We said in unison.

And that was the first time I had a kiss.

**Review responses**

**MidnightWolf191: Thank you so much for your review! I am so pleased that you are enjoying it and I hope that you continue to like it as it goes on. Thank you very much for your support!**

**Rebeca Jacinto Bonfim: Thank you so much for your enthusiastic review! It actually made me want to update faster and hopefully I have not disappointed you with this update! I have made Daniel more caring towards Amelia but I hope that I have not lost Daniels core personality so if you could give me some tips of comments on Daniels characterization that would be amazing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! C:**

**Where-the-sea-meets-the-stars: Thank you so much for all of your reviews and support! I am really glad that I didn't disappoint and I hope you like this next chapter!**

**Booklover1598: Thank you very much for your review! I am so happy that you are enjoying it so far and if you have any tips or comments on Daniels characterization don't be shy to mention that or if you have any questions! Anyways, thank you for your sweet review and I am so happy that you like it!**

**Lizzy B: Thank you very much for your review and I am happy that you like Daniels characterization as I do find he is hard to write! I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter at all and that I made this moment not just special for Amelia ad Daniel but also for you and my other readers! Thank you!**

**Roux: Thank you very much for your suggestion! Looking at your review I don't think that Amelia kissing another boy would be in her character so instead I made Rouge kiss Daniel and you know the rest. I hope I didn't disappoint and that I did your suggestion justice while remaining faithful to Amelia's character. Sorry no catfight, though it would have been interesting c: And you didn't sound pushy at all, I very much appreciate the time that you put in to come up with those ideas and reviewing, so continue to do so and remember that you don't sound pushy at all! Thank you!**

**Stars5900: Thank you for your review and I am very pleased that you think it is good! Unfortunately I am not one for spoilers though when I get a little closer then I might possibly give one or two away, but I do plan to take this story into the movie timeline and possibly if not absolutely beyond! I do have a lot of ideas of what will happen to Daniel and Amelia it is just the matter of writing them done and getting suggestions from my readers so that you and the other readers can enjoy the story more! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can't wait to see what you think of the next!**

**Molly Grace 16: I am glad that you liked this chapter and thank you so much for your review! Rouge does in a way resemble a lovesick girl and is extremely outgoing and not afraid to express her emotions so in a way the complete opposite to Amelia, so her jealously will still be present in the next chapter but Daniel is only in love with Amelia and not Rouge. I hoped you liked this chapter and I am very excited to see what you make of it!**

**Guest: I am truly overwhelmed with you generous review, I was reading it during French (I had finished my work so I'm so a slacker) and it brought a massive smile to my face which made everyone stare and my friends laugh but it is honestly an amazing feeling to get a review of just a sweet nature! Also, referring to your comment bellow, is that a bad thing on how they speak? I am keeping Amelia like that due to her past and upbringing but is Daniel in character or sort of in character? Anyways thank you very much and I am very excited to see what you will think of this next chapter!**

**Authors Note: So there you have it! I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am very excited to read what you think! So please review and I will get started on writing the next chapter!**


	6. A Faded Dream Returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the movie Now You See Me.**

**Authors Note: Firstly I would love to thank all of you who took time to review, follow and favourite as it really means a lot to me. This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful reviewer _Becka-ah_! I hope I did your suggestion proud! Overall I hope you all enjoy this chapter and once again I would like to thank my beta Lady of the Shards and my best friend Csilla P for helping me with grammar and spelling errors as typos can be very common for me! Like last time the responses to your reviews are at the bottom and I hope that you will all like this chapter and I would love to read what you think so please review, follow and favourite as that is my source of inspiration! Anyways, on with the adventure...**

**Three Months After Their First Kiss...**

I had never been late before. Not once in my life, but ever since Daniel and I became in a romantic entanglement lateness was starting to become a close companion to me which I was determined to get rid of. The start of class bell had chimed to my estimate about three minutes ago. I was sitting outside on a white double seated chair when the bell rang. I was about to leave but just before I stood up, Daniel stole my lips away for a goodbye kiss and my madly in love heart responded through my lips. I knew I was going to get into trouble once more and so was Daniel but sometimes a kiss from the one you love is worth it.

We were both sitting on the double white seat as we shared a passionate kiss. Daniels hand snaked around the back of my neck and played with my growing hair that skimmed only just passed my shoulders. I raised my arms to place one hand on the side of his check and wrap the other one around his neck to get a better position. Our bodies fitted perfectly. Daniels medium height, lean and thin body melted perfectly with my small and fragile form. I could hear Daniel moan slightly against my lips and I soon felt his fingers crawl their way higher up my black tight concealed legs. Startled by his sudden uncomforting action I pushed him away and hastily got to my feet, straightened out my light blue skirt and black jumper which had a white shirt underneath that was visible by its overlapping the edges of the jumper.

I looked around to see all the orphans gone expect Daniel and I. My ears hidden behind locks of brown wavy hair heard a creek from the white seat and I fixed my gaze back on Daniel who was now standing up dressed in his usual dark blue jeans and wore a navy jumper with a warm grey shirt underneath.

"Are you okay?" He asked me as the autumn's breeze ruffled through his hair.

"Yes. You know that you kissing me is my weakness. It was rude of you to take advantage of that." I said well aware that both Daniel and I were late to class as he took advantage of my weakness.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist." He replied and then picked up my Algebra books which I disliked with a passion. I may like learning but only things that would be beneficial to me in the future and Algebra was certainly not one of those things. I glared with envy with at the English books that he held underneath my Algebra ones and wished so dearly that we could be in the same class but as Daniel was two years older than me we didn't have that blessing.

"We best head of in our separate ways." I said as the English rooms were in the opposite direction as Maths.

"Are you sure? Algebra isn't exactly a subject you love." He replied.

"No it isn't but I know that you do like English so I wouldn't want to keep you." My response brought a smile to Daniels face and he made his way closer towards me.

"Sure, but your more important than English." He muttered against my lips, but before he could apply pressure I stepped away and grabbed my unwanted Algebra books from his arms and made my way in the direction that Algebra was.

"Have fun in English." I called over my shoulder, seeing him stuff one hand in his pocket to take out a single card. I stopped at the door way and raised an eyebrow and he simply smiled and flicked his fingers so a new card would appear. It was my favorite trick. I gave him one last look of joy before entering the orphanage and making my way to my hated destination.

I headed down the corridor which was flooded with autumn's sunlight to my maths classroom. It was situated at the very end of the maths corridor and to my dismay the door was closed which meant that class was already in process. I truly hated being late. I took a deep breath in before placing my fingers on the golden handle and twisting it to the right to open the door. As I expected all eyes fell on me. One thing that I absolutely hated. I didn't like it when all the attention was on me expect if I was either dancing or playing the violin, then I would want to capture peoples full attention and I would become highly offending and disappointed if I didn't manage to draw their attention. But otherwise I hated it. I pulled my text books closer to my chest and walked promptly over to where my seat was but stopped when I saw someone sitting in the seat beside mine. Usually I had both of those seats to myself as no one in my year sat next to me as my two friends, Scarlett and Daniel, were two years older than me. But today there was a new figure sitting next to the desk closest to the window.

"Is there something wrong Amelia?" My math teacher Mrs. Gibson asked me.

"No Miss." I replied and took my seat next to the new boy. He had blonde hair that was only a shade or two from being completely white, grey eyes and very frail and fragile features. I noticed that he was dressed in brown suit trousers, a grey shirt and a brown blazer. He was dressed extremely formal and was also very thin and frail. His clothes hung on his body and a sad expression was present in his grey eyes which were directed up at the teachers lesson.

I opened up my Algebra book to the same page that the boy sitting next to me was on and took out my pencil, trying to focus on the lesson but failing to do so. My gaze kept on stealing glances at the boy next to me. Not because of his appealing looks but because of his fragile appearance and his attire that he was dressed in. He was a boy who had been transferred from an abusive orphanage.

"Class." Mrs. Gibson said calling us out of our bored state. "You will now work on pages 132 to 135 in this class period and feel free to work with the people sitting next to you. Keep the volume quite now as I have to mark test papers and if you need any help just come up and ask." Mrs. Gibson said as she made her way from the white board to her desk and let her pupils get started on their work though I knew that everyone would just chat and doodle as Maths was no one's favourite subject here.

With Mrs. Gibson no longer requiring my attention, I turned slightly in my seat towards the new boy who was already progressing rapidly through the set task.

"Hello." I said to him, making him stop and look up at me. "I'm Amelia, it's nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand in a formal gesture.

"My name is Mason. Pleasure to meet you." He replied with a small voice.

"When did you get here?" I asked pushing my maths book to the side in a rare manner as unlike the other orphans I was dedicated to my work even if it would put me on the verge of sleep.

"Just now, my suitcase is right here in case you didn't notice it on your way in." He replied with again a small quiet voice. "How long have you been at Willow Lake?"

"For four years now." I replied smiling. "Best years of my life."

"Oh, is that so? "He said with a curious and interested tone.

"Yes. Before then I used to go to an abusive orphanage just like you." I said the last part in more of a whisper as it was painful to recount my memories at my past orphanage.

"How do you know I went to an abusive orphanage?" He asked.

"Your clothes and your frailness." I said simply and watched him as he straightened out his blazer and shifted on his seat uncomfortably. "Also your extreme focus in class. Things are very different here."

"Yes I noticed. On my way in I saw a girl and boy pressed up against the wall kissing in the hall." He said with utter shock which made me slightly relieved that Daniel and I were at the back entrance or else Mason would have seen us.

"It takes a while to get used to." I replied. "Things are much better here though." I continued. "There are no canes, no yelling, no beatings and no teachers forcing us to do things like ballet to please our headmaster."

"You did ballet?" My previous comment on ballet perked up his interest making me smile as I knew that due to his state, excitement was a rare feeling. I knew from experience.

"Yes, for eight years. I did it at my previous..." I paused and closed my eyes, seeing a cane strike my back before my eyes burst open back to reality, "abusive orphanages," I whispered and inhaled a deep breathe."But here I do it for pleasure." I said with a smile playing at my lips. "Do you?" I inquired.

"Yes. For 13 years now. They started me out when I was two years of age. I do enjoy ballet but every mistake earns a hit from my instructor." He said grimly and I nodded in understanding.

"Well now you can be your own instructor."

"What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Here, there are no ballet instructors so you can teach yourself. That's what I do anyways." He nodded along and picked up his pencil to continue his questions of factorizing.

"Mason." I said a few moments later.

"Yes?" He replied finishing his question before looking back up at me with sad lost eyes.

"Three months from now there is an open day."

"An open day?"

"Yes, were couples or singles come to the orphanage in search for a place to put their child or to seek adoption. Our headmaster and headmistress, Mr. and Mrs. Moore have come up with a new event this year where the orphans sign up to perform for the guests." I wasn't sure where I was going with this but since Mason and I shared a common interest for Ballet I didn't want to lose the opportunity to make someone who was once like me feel happy. "Would you like to perform with me?" My question clearly caught him of guard as he dropped his pencil on his book and struggled to find an answer.

"You want to dance with me?" He asked.

"If you would like to. We do share a similar interest in the art form." I stated.

"I've never danced with a girl before." He said shyly making my heart go out to him as that was once how I was and deep inside I knew I was still like that in certain situations.

"I have once. But not ballet, so it will be an experience for both of us." A shiver ran up his spine making me place my hand over his. His hand suddenly pressed flat against the table and he looked at me with slight fear in his eyes. Everything was so new to him and if I could help him like my Daniel helped me then I would.

"You don't need to be afraid. I know what you are going through." I removed my hand knowing that if I was in his position I would feel uncomfortable as well.

"I'll dance with you." He said and gave me a small smile.

"Excellent." I replied grinning. "Welcome to Willow Lake Orphanage Mason."

* * *

As soon as Math finished I had a free period and after examining Mason's new schedule so did he. Since we were both free I took him up to his new room which happened to be Daniel's. Like me, Mason had a single brown tatted suitcase which he carried up the stairs to the location we were headed to. I opened the door for him and walked over to his bed next to Daniels and stopped in front of it.

"This is where you will sleep." I said and watched as Mason took in his surroundings. An expression of wonder and curiosity was smeared across his face and his lips parted slightly.

"Thank you." He said after regaining his ability to speak.

"For what?" I asked as I sat down on Daniels bed, wondering why he was thanking me for taking him to his room.

"For being kind to me. I have never had that before." He said and placed his bag on his bed, unzipping it to reveal his small amount of possessions.

"It's the least I can do. I was the same as you four years ago." I said as I watched him take out his sophisticated clothes followed by black ballet slippers and costume. "Would you like to practice?" I asked nodding towards his black ballet slippers.

"Won't we get into trouble?" He asked.

"No, you're not at your previous orphanage Mason. You are at Willow Lake." I suddenly felt as if I was a hypocrite as I myself still found it hard to accept that concept. I stood up and straightened out my skirt. "Wait here. I will just go and collect my shoes from my room." He gave me a nod in response and with that I headed off to my room and grabbed my pink ballet slippers before returning to find him placing on his very own set.

We sat in silence as we placed our ballet shoes on and tied them up. With that step finished I stood up as did he and went on point. We practiced a few pirouettes and I performed an arabesque as he inspected my form and helped me by placing both of his hands on my waist so I could keep my balance. We continued to practice the basics before we decided to move on to try a lift. I inhaled and exhaled as I raised both of my arms over my head and tilting my head back. I could hear him come towards me and felt two hands placed on my waist and lift me up. Mason locked his elbows and looked up at me.

"This is the first time I've lifted a girl." He replied awkwardly.

"From experience I have learned that Willow Lake is a place for new experiences. Now if you don't mind could you place me down?" He did as he was told and took a step away from me, running his fingers through his hair and then up and down his arms. Something that I would and still do in uncomfortable situations. "Would you like to try another more complex lift?" I asked trying to rid ourselves out of this awkward atmosphere.

"Of course." He replied and slowly came towards me, gently placing his hands on both sides of my waist and I placed mine on his shoulders. "Now what?" He asked in a shy tone.

"Uh, how about you get your hands of my girlfriend genius." A familiar voice made me step away from Mason and drop my arms to my side. Daniel stood in the doorway with Rouge at his side who had a mischievous grin on her face.

"I do apologize." Mason said. "We were practicing ballet." He sounded scared and I couldn't blame him as Daniels stare was cold as ice and directed straight at Mason.

"Oh please honey, you don't need to lie." Rouge said as she entered the room with Daniel.

"What's Rouge doing here?" I asked Daniel crossing my arms over my chest.

"Never mind that, who is he?" Daniel asked brushing of Rouges presence and pointing at Mason rudely.

"He is a new orphan who came from an..an...," I looked to my right and saw Mason look from me to back down at his feet, "an abusive orphanage." I hissed, regaining myself from stuttering.

"Oh, so because he has a similar past to you…" I raised my hand to silence him and pushed past Rouge to where Daniel stood and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his room to mine. I lead him over there without saying a word until the entrance to my room had opened and closed. I let go of his hand and leaned back against the wall.

"Daniel, Mason is an orphan like me and I want to help him out of his misery like you did with me." I said making Daniel roll his eyes.

"Oh I get it. You're going to give him his first blush, caress, dance and kiss?" He stated.

"Don't be such a control freak Daniel you know I didn't mean that." I hissed and watched Daniel repeatedly opening and closing his mouth to try and find the right words to say. But before he could speak I did instead. "Why was Rouge with you?" I questioned my voice quiet but my eyes remained firmly on his.

"She said she saw you with a boy and you were…" I placed both hands on hips and rolled my eyes knowing that Daniel would jump to every conclusion when it involved me. He sight and raised his hands up in defence, "but that doesn't matter. I'm sorry for doubting you." I raised an eyebrow and his statement. "What?" He asked dropping his hands.

"Nothing, it's just you hardly ever apologize to anyone as you always think that you are correct."

"Yes well considering this information was from Rouge I am prepared to make an exception." I smiled at his response and made my way over towards him and place my hand on the left side of his cheek. "So why were you dancing with him?"

"We are dancing together for Open Day." I said nervous at what his reaction might be.

"As long as that is all it is… I think it will be fine." He said bringing a smile to my face. "You just want to make someone happy and I respect that."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed and flung my arms around him for a hug.

* * *

**Three Months Later...**

I took my position on point perfectly and felt a strong hand wrap around my waist as my dance partner walked around me, forcing me to turn gracefully as we danced to the Phantom of the Opera in front of the couples on this summer's afternoon Open day. I was starting to feel the struggle and pain in my toes but thankfully the music tone quickened which meant I would be free of this stance. Both the bodies of my partners and I moved to the sweet music in perfect harmony. The tune slowed making me instinctively perform an arabesque where I stood on one leg whist my other extended behind my body. I raised one hand over my head and the other extended in front of me. Soon after I was in this position I could feel my partner's presence coming closer so I slowly dropped my extended leg and went back on point. His hands cupped both sides of my waist and picked me up, placing me right over his head. I outstretched my arms over my head and folded my bottom leg up. I could hear the wows from the audience which brought a wide smile to my pink glittering face as I was brought down from the fish lift. Once my feet touched the ground I ran away from him doing a not so perfect split in the air but landing faultlessly on my feet. I shared a glance with my partner from the opposite end of the makeshift stage and performed several pirouettes which brought more claps from the audience and for my smile to grow.

The music was ending which signified it was time for the ending. The part of the dance where I had most difficulty. I took a deep breath and ran towards him, placing both of my hands on his shoulders as his held my waist and lifted me up over his head with our noses nearly touching as I performed a straight-lined split.

The music came to a stop and the audience broke out into applause. I smiled and stared deeply into a set of stormy grey eyes that belonged to my partner, Mason. He placed me down gently and took my hand in his so he could bow and I could curtsy to the viewers. I turned my attention from the audience to Mason who held an expression on his face which was so rare to him. His silver eyes held a precious sparkle to them and a bright smile lit up his façade. He looked at me and gave me his dashing smile.

Mason was new to Willow Lake orphanage. He arrived three months prior to this performance from an abusive orphanage, similar to the one that I had come from. He came here with a sad, heartbroken look in his eyes. He was frail, thin and his blonde hair which was almost white had barely any thickness. Mason reminded me of me. He is the same age as I am and has the same outlooks on life that I had when I first came here. I felt empathy for him and in so I try my best to be friendly towards him and that was why we decided to do this ballet performance together. So he could express the pain and torture that he experienced when achieving his skills in ballet into something beautiful for the audience to watch. In addition I also agreed to do it with him so he could find a friend in me like I did in Daniel.

Daniel. The boy who invaded my dream of being adopted and turned it into a nightmare. I gave Mason's hand a squeeze and made my way off stage for Mr. Moore to introduce the next act and headed over to where Daniel stood behind the last row of chairs.

I didn't mean to be rude when I pushed a few people aside to get to him and I was able to see that he had a smug smile on his face as I apologized to one of the orphans who got in my way. I brushed of his smugness and jumped into his awaiting embrace. I knew this wasn't like my character to show such affection in the public eye but I was simply overwhelmed with happiness that I couldn't help but fling my arms around him.

Daniel stepped back a little at my force which made me suddenly stiffen and pull back, looking him over with concern and biting my lip. Nevertheless, Daniel kept his arms wrapped loosely around my waist and I placed my hands on his upper arms.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked elatedly.

"Why wouldn't I? My beautiful, talented girlfriend dancing with another man." He quirked an eyebrow. "What's not to love?" I sighed at his response.

"Daniel, Mason and I are just friends, so stop being so immature." I hissed and stepped out of his embrace a little disheartened that throughout the performance all he was thinking about was Mason and I as dance partners instead of the art of the performance that I gave.

"Amelia, I'm not being immature…"

"Then what are you being Daniel? Ever since Mason arrived you have been nothing but hostile towards him." I paused before asking, "Are you jealous?" I asked.

"Jealous?" He said with a muffled laugh. "Why , why would I be jealous?" I crossed my arms.

"Because you weren't the one dancing with me and I have been giving some of my attention to a boy who has a past that mirrors mine." I exhaled. "You are jealous because I am not giving my full attention to you as I have been in the past." He parted his lips to speak up but I bet him to it. "And besides, now you will get to feel how I do when you're with Rouge." I turned away from him angrily but he grabbed my forearm and tugged me away from the crowd and out into the abandoned corridor. I know I shouldn't have brought up Rouge with him because he already knew how I felt about her, but Daniel being jealous about how I was spending time with someone who was a male other than himself was pure foolishness.

"Amelia." He said pressing my back up against the wall and looking down at me with those blue eyes I so loved. "Rouge means nothing to me, nothing. And I am sorry if I couldn't help but get jealous okay." He sighed and then twirled his finger up with a wavy piece of hair that came out from my bun. "I thought you danced beautifully." His charm made me crack a smile and all negative feelings I had towards him disappeared.

"You really think so?" I asked as he came closer to me so I could feel his breath against my make-up covered face.

"Yes." He drawled before caressing his lips with mine before I pushed him lightly away to see his lips still longing for a kiss. I laughed and slapped his arm playfully before taking his hand in mine and headed back over to the main hall.

"Since we are dishing out compliments, I would like to say that I thought your magic show was truly wonderful."

"Were you looking closely?" He asked me.

"Why would I when you taught me not to? The closer you look the less you see." Daniel chuckled next to me and we entered the hall to see three orphans singing on stage. Rouge being one of them, dressed in a yellow summer dress.

"Amelia." I turned and saw Mason walk towards me with Scarlett next to him.

"Hi." I replied joyfully and slipped my hand out of Daniels to stand on my tiptoes and give Mason a friendly hug which ended up being mostly one way. "You danced flawlessly."

"You both did." Scarlett said from Mason's right side. "I was blown away by both of you, what did you think Daniel?" I turned to face Daniel.

"Yes, well I think that some of your pirouettes were off…" I nudged Daniel in the chest. "But I thought it was good."

"Okay, I am going to go up and change, but I will see you back down here okay." I said looking directly at Daniel.

"Okay." He replied and I quickly slipped my hand in his to give it a squeeze before letting go and heading up to my room to get changed into something more casual for this open day.

* * *

When I came down stairs into the hall I rested my back against the wall and could see Daniel make his way closer to me out of the corner of my eye as I fiddled with my single woven plait that was draped across my right shoulder. My hair was cursed with growing rather quickly and during the past six months my shoulder length hair now rested on my still forming breasts.

I squinted my eyes, trying to make out his elegant yet arrogant form from the brightness of the sunset as I could barely see him come towards me. I could soon feel his presence as the love he carried for me radiated off him as he leaned against the wall next to me and brushed his fingertips over mine. I shivered at his touch and soon felt his fingers inch their way up my very own until they became entwined as one to show unity. A spark of electricity between our hands made me tighten my grip at his magnetic touch and gently rested my head against his upper arm as I was too short to rest my head on his shoulder. Without saying a word he looked down at me as I looked up at him. A mask of affection placed firmly on both of our faces. Not even a year had passed since our lips met for the first time and the butterflies that had entered my stomach at that iced pond had not left me since then. A shy smile lit up my face and I turned my face away from him to prevent a blush and instead averted my gaze to the events that took place in front of me on this Open day.

Orphans and visitors mingled with each other and looked around the place with interest as the performances had just finished. Across the room from where Daniel and I stood was Rouge. When she saw Daniel and me closer than usual the realization in her clicked and released a poisonous toxin that resembled envy to swarm around her. Her red hair shone brightly in the sunlight and cascaded over her shoulders in a loose pony tail with her long side fringe out. She wore a yellow summer dress which she gripped the fabric with one hand and kept her other arm behind her back. Her lips were pursed and a smug smile played on her lips which she aimed towards Daniel. I looked up to Daniel and heard him sigh before looking back down at me and offering me a smile before letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close, which, instead of stiffening, I leant into.

"Hey you two." I jumped out of Daniel's embrace in surprise and whipped my head to the side and let out a breath when I saw it was Scarlett. Before it would have been a severe punishment for orphans to be in a romantic entanglement with each other but here it only seemed natural. Scarlett herself was standing next to Mason who like me had changed into something more casual. He was now dressed in pale blue jeans and a white shirt. Mason was slightly taller than Daniel but just as well built as him. He had pale blond hair and a pair of grey eyes.

"Hi." I replied.

"The Open day is almost over and I was wondering if you guys wanted to meet up tonight?" Scarlett asked.

"Ah, thanks for the offer but I think we'll pass." Daniel said and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"We have a tradition." I said, "Every night of open day Daniel and I meet in the attic."

"Oh, oh okay." Scarlett said a little disappointed. "Well I…" Before Scarlett could finish the sentence, Mr. Moore walked over to us making me take a step away from Daniel and straighten out the skirt of my light blue dress. Mr. Moore chuckled at my reaction and I stiffened my back in response as did Mason.

"Jamie, Scarlett and Mason you can go up to your rooms now while I have a word with Amelia." He said rubbing his palms together. He was dressed in cream colored pants and a white shirt. "Don't worry you're not in trouble, just need to talk." Mr. Moore turned around and walked towards his office. I was about to follow when a hand snaked its way around my waist and pulled me in close to a lean, hard chest. My left hand rested on Daniels torso and I looked up at his eyes and attempted to hide my blush.

"What are you doing Daniel?" I asked as I raised a brown eyebrow and laced my words with seriousness and a hint of happiness.

"Well... I don't think it takes a genius to figure out what it means when a man grabs a lady by the waist and pulls her in close." He said smartly with a smug mask painted across his face. "But I would love to give you an example of what could possible happen."

"And what's that?" I asked a little confused by his previous words.

"Actions speak louder than words right?" He questioned me and in doing so brought me in closer.

"Right." I said slowly.

"Then let me demonstrate." Before I could respond and question what he was about to do, he brought his lips down on mine. The texture of his lips was soft and caressed my own before pressing down a little harder. I smiled at his touch but pushed him away knowing that this is inappropriate in public and also that he was well aware that I would only kiss him when the moment was true or when he would make the first move and in the case it would be brief.

I believed that the touch of lips should not be taken for granted and in doing so I only granted myself and Daniel the pleasure when I knew the moment was true and the passion was present instead of using the motion for fun and games. Either that or when I was overwhelmed with joy. My reaction didn't surprise Daniel but disappointment was clearly expressed within his expression.

"Daniel." I said sternly.

"Amelia." He responded, stating my name in a simple manner. I sighed and stepped away from him.

"Never mind." I said brushing of my lecture that I was about to give him on how I felt about kissing in public. "I have to go and see Mr. Moore but I will meet you in the attic at our usual time." I started to walk away once more but Daniel's swift moves caught my wrist and pulled me in, brushing his lips over mine before giving me a quick peck before I pushed him away. "I'll see you tonight." I said while laughing.

"Oh Amelia!" Scarlett said stopping me in my tracks to Mr. Moore's office. "When you get back I'll be out for a walk but I'll see you around dinner time okay?"

"Okay, see you." I replied and walked away to Mr. Moore's office, stopping at the doorway to see Daniel talking with Scarlett and Mason. A smile played at my lips before I pulled my gaze away and walked over to Mr. Moore's office.

Mr. Moore's office was located at the front of the orphanage directly to the right from the main door. My fingers clasped the common golden handle and twisted it to open the cream door and unveil my eyes to what might just be a past dream but present nightmare.

In the room along with Mr. and Mrs. Moore sat a couple. Man and wife, who held each other's hands and stood up when I entered with bright smiles lighting up both of their faces. The man who held his wife's hand was dressed in dark blue faded jeans that were ripped and scuffed at the bottom, a blue and white checkeredshirt and brown boots. His hair was cut short and its brown color matched the shade of his eyes.

"Hello Amelia." He said in a confident friendly tone. "I'm Stephen and this is my wife Rosa." My gaze adverted from his brown stare to his wife who was dressed in a ¾ length white dress, brown ankle boots and was blessed with beautiful golden hair that was draped over both shoulders.

"It's lovely to finally meet you." Rosa said nervously and I bit my lip and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Moore in utter confusion.

"Why don't you take a seat Lea." Mr. Moore breathed out and sat down on the sofa, patting the spot next to him for me to join. I gracefully sat down next to him and meet his intense gaze with concern. "For the past couple of months my wife and I have been talking with Stephen and Rosa about adoption." My heart suddenly sank at the realization of his words and I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I was going to be adopted.

**Review Responses**

**Chocoegg333: Thank you so much for you review and I am so happy you think so! The answer to your first question is that Daniel is two years older than Amelia. I mentioned that briefly in the first chapter but I do apologize that is was unclear. Answer to question two… well in this chapter they had disagreements so no their relationship will not remain so strong as I do believe that no couple is perfect and everyone has their faults and disagreements. Also at the end of this chapter you get a hint of what will be happening to Amelia so yes they will get separated. This story will go on to the movies timeline and possibly after if people like it enough so Amelia and Daniel will reunite and when they do I will make them have some disagreements but I won't tell you what on though Daniels womanizing side will be part of that entanglement. So again thank you very much for your review and feel free to comment on this chapter as I would love to read what you think!**

**Molly Grace 16: Thank you so much! I am thrilled you thought it was a good chapter and romantic as that is what I was aiming for. Please continue to review as all comments are appreciated as well as feedback!**

**Spirals and Lightning Bolts: Yes they did kiss! When I first started writing this I was always thinking about writing this chapter so I hope I did their kiss right. Thank you so much for your review and it makes me so happy to read my readers reactions! So keep on reviewing and hopefully I won't disappoint.**

**booklover1598: I am so happy you loved it! I know the end of this update does foreshadow Amelia's future but do remember that this story will go into the movies timeline and possibly after as well. So please review and tell me what you think!**

**YoureMyNiglet: Thank you so much for your review! And no I do not think you are weird at all as I was speaking gibberish when I read your sweet review! I am so overwhelmed by what you had to say and I truly thank you for every word you said. I know you might be feeling a little sad at the end of this chapter but I hope the entire chapter wasn't disappointing, but please don't forget that I do have big plans and this will go into the movie timeline. So I do apologize if I made you disappointed by this ending but I hope to continue to receive reviews from you.**

**Roux: Thank you so much for yet again an amazing review! No, I wanted to dedicate it to you because without your amazing review it would not even be as half as good as it was. I am really overwhelmed with your thoughts on this story and every single review that I have gotten from you has brought a massive smile to my face! I am so grateful to have your support and liking on this story and if there are any more suggestions that you would like to share you can! Infact please do! I know this chapter has a sad ending and also contains disagreements between Daniel and Amelia but I hope you still like it and also the addition of Mason and getting to see a little of Daniels jealous side. Yes Lady of the Shards is wonderful! So I am so pleased you are enjoying it and if you have any further suggestions please say so or just even review! Thank you a billion times a billion!**

**Myrtle Turtle 1: I can't begin to express how happy I was and still am when I read your review! A friend of mine said that a good writer is able to make their readers feel different emotions and feel the characters emotions along with them as the story progresses so to read that you were able to do thank just makes me so thrilled I can't even begin to explain it. Also you don't need to apologize as this review made up for it! So I would like to thank you very much for your support and complements and I hope to receive more of your reviews!**

**Lizzy B: I am so glad you think so! And yes I adore Daniel to! I hope you liked this chapter even though it has a sadish ending but please continue to review! Thank you very much!**

**Logan: Thank you so much for your review! I am so happy that you like it! I usually will try and update every two weeks or so but I am approaching finals in two weeks so there might be a three week gap as I am aiming for A's in all my subjects except for math so I have to study extra hard! But or else I can try and post after every chapter when I think I might next update if you like? Anyways please continue to review and I hope you like this writing style and story!**

**Guest 1:Thank you so much for your review! Writing a whole chapter in Daniel's point of view would be very hard but in the next chapter there will be a section of Daniels point of view. Thank you again for your review and please continue to do so!**

**stephcullen2000: Glad you liked it and yes they were defiantly going to get together!**

**Becka-ah: I absolutely loved your review! Yes I will write a response to all of my reviews at the end of the chapter as I think it would be rude of me not to write a response as the people who review like yourself have taken time to write them and also I would like to show that I appreciate them. I am glad you think Daniel was in character in that scene! I really wanted to do there kiss right and hopefully I have done just that. As for your suggestion I am dedicating this chapter to you and I hope I did your review justice. If you have any more then please say so. And no don't apologize at all! I love long reviews! The longer the better I think! And your grammar is just fine! I am actually half Ukrainian and I had to have English support for three years though now I am okay with English and have to focus on Ukrainian and French! So don't worry you are absolutely fine! Thank you again for your review and I hope you will continue!**

** Dark Side of the Bright Side: Thank you so much for your review! Yes this story will most defiantly lead into the movie timeline and possibly if not defiantly after! I have big plans for this story! Once again thank you for your review and I hope you continue do review! Oh I also love your screen name!**

**MidnightWolf191: Thank you so much for your review and I am glad you think so! Thank you and I hope you continue to review.**

**Zo: Here is the update! Hope you enjoy and continue to review!**

**Guest 2:I am so happy you liked it! The end of this chapter does foreshadow what will happen but I am still not sue which path I should take as they both would shape her personality differently. Anyways thank you for your review and I hope you continue to review!**

**Authors Note: So there you have it! I hope you liked this chapter and are not to disheartened by the ending of this chapter. Also if you would like Amelia to either go into a kind family of abusive then please say so as I am still on two minds about that and I don't want to disappoint any of you! I might make her have a nice family as she has already gone through 10 yeras of abusive but i would still live to read your opinions as you are the ones i am trying to please! So please review, follow and favourite! I hope you liked it. I will probably update within two weeks but no more as I have a long weekend. Thank you once more!**


	7. A Failed Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the movie Now You See Me**

**Authors Note: I would love to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story as it truly means the world to me! I would also love to thank Lady of the Shards and Csilla P for betaing this chapter for me! In addition I would love to give a shout out to Roux who did give an amazing suggestion for this chapter but unfortunately I couldn't find the right muse to write it so I went with this instead. Like last time the review responses are at the end of the chapter and I hope that you all will review as I struggled to write this chapter as I am studying for end of year exams and I also found this chapter to be incredibly emotionally draining to write so please take the time to review! I do warn you that this is a sad chapter but I thought it necessary so please find it in yourselves to forgive me and be excited about the future chapters! Anyways on with the adventure...**

My heart beat quickened and I soon felt as if I was falling from my spot closest to heaven back down to earth with no one to catch me. I looked up and saw Mrs. Moore give me an encouraging smile as she came and sat down next to me.

"We've visited their place and given your fascination with nature, peace and quiet we thought that this couple would be perfect for you." Mrs. Moore said taking the seat on my other side.

"You see Lea," Mr. Moore started, snapping my head from his wife to him. "They wanted a child between the ages of 13-15. A girl preferably and I was thinking about a few others in your year but considering your hard past I think that finally you deserve a family." I was lost for words. My fingers curled around the edge of the white sofa as my breath increased and panic grew deep within me.

"Amelia?" Mrs. Moore asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" She inquired.

"When will I be departing?" I asked nervously clearing my throat and looked at my father to be with frightful eyes even though he seemed to be a rather nice gentleman with good intentions.

"In an hour." Stephen said. "We have a long drive ahead of us as my wife and I…" He put his arm around his pretty wife Rosa and grinned. "Live out in the country side on a ranch. It is quite remote, far away from any school or shops so you will be home schooled." I gave a small nod and looked at Mr. Moore in wonder of when I should leave and start packing.

"Right." Mr. Moore said in response to my expression. "Amelia, go upstairs and pack and since it is mid-afternoon I suggest you make your goodbyes brief, though I do know that will be hard." He breathed out and looked down at his watch. "Meet us down stairs in an hour."

I nodded and stood up; in doing so the adults copied my motions. The couple that were soon going to become my parents stuck out their hands for me to take. I examined them first before slipping mine into Rosa's and giving it a shake and then sliding my hand into Stephen's rough textured one to do the same.

"I am so delighted to finally meet you Amelia." Rosa said with blushed cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, miss, but may I leave to pack my things?" I asked, gesturing behind me with my thumb pointing towards the closed golden handle door.

"Yes, of course." She said and with that I turned on my black ballet flat heels and exited the room, closing the door behind me and leaned back against the smooth surface to stop myself from bursting out into tears.

After losing a few seconds of my precious hour, I gathered myself and pushed off with my right foot from the door and made my way to the stairwell where a single large window allowed the bright sunlight to illuminate my path. I practically ran up the cream white steps and threw open the door to my room, ignoring everyone else's presence.

I was no longer on the verge of tears as droplets of heartache salt water leaked from my eyes and slipped down my now blotchy red cheeks onto the collar of my dress. Frantically, I pulled my brown suitcase up from under my neatly made bed and carelessly dumped it on the bed's white sheets due to my unsteady emotions.

I walked past other fellow orphans and opened the closet to gather my clothes which I was able to do in one go as they were neatly folded in one pile and there was so little. With clothes now in hand, I closed the closet door with my foot and headed over to my bed hastily. I wasted no time in placing my clothes into my suitcase which were now stained with teardrops. I then moved on to taking the now black petal rose that Lily had given me just over four years ago and placed in on top along with my mother's mirror.

My breath quickened and the pace of my eyes releasing tears increased as my chest heaved with harsh sobs. My vision soon became blurred and therefore forced my bare arm to wipe away the wetness which I knew would only result in my eyes because puffy and swollen.

After regaining my vision, I grabbed my violin case and managed to place it in my suitcase after lifting my rose up as I didn't want to crush it and placed it on top of the violin to then close up the brown suitcase by sliding the rusted silver zipper around the case to safely seal its contents.

With my suitcase packed, my fingers quickly found their way to the only object left of mine that hadn't been packed. Daniel's pack of cards that he gave me on the first day we met. The sounds from the other orphans became mute and my surroundings blurred as I brought the pack of cards that I held in the palm of my left hand closer to my face. I looked down at it expressionless for a moment or two before bringing the deck of cards up to my lips and kissing its smooth shinny surface before dripping my heartbroken tears onto its surface. I clutched it tightly and held it on my heart as I let out harsh sobs before a voice brought me back to my surroundings.

"Lea." It was said with irritation and unease, which forced me to turn my head around slowly but keep the deck of cards close.

"Rouge?" I said and was surprised that I could form proper words due to my state. "What…what do you want?" I asked through sobs of tears with a cracked voice.

"Look, I know we are not the best of friends…" Even though I was crying I still maintained my strong personality and raised my left eyebrow up at her causing Rouge to sigh. "Okay, we may not be friends but for someone to cry that hard then something must be seriously wrong."

"It's none of your business." I told her with slight frustration and turned my back to her, wrapping my thin, pale fingers around the handle of the brown suitcase and hauling it off the bed with ease.

"Did you and Daniel break up?" She asked with excitement shining through her sing-along voice which managed to crack my anger bubble and forced me to place my suitcase on the floor, the cards on the bed and fist my fingers to star at her with a cold glare as since I was leaving I now had nothing to lose.

"No, Rouge, we haven't broken up." I sneered.

"Then what on earth are you crying for, sweet cheeks?" She asked.

"Because I love him." I said quietly before tossing my plait behind my shoulders and staring at her with my green eyes that were probably red rimmed and swollen. I pressed my hands to my heart and let a tear trickle down my cheek. I love Daniel because he was able to open my unbelieving eyes to a world full of magic and in doing so make me unconsciously fall in love with him and break me out of my shell that I was once so tightly bound in. I sighed and looked up to meet Rouges eyes. "I love him!" I exclaimed and soon felt the stares of the other orphan girls who I shared a room with fall on me.

"Okay and why are you telling me this, Miss oh so perfect? Do you want me to feel more distraught that Daniel chose you over me?" She asked making her way closer to me, her height towering over me in hopes that she would appear intimidating. She wasn't.

"No." I sighed and wiped my eyes once more. "I am telling you this so when I leave, you will know that Daniel and I do share love for one another and that he doesn't deserve someone like you who just wants to kiss him and have intimate contact with him, and I know that when I am gone he won't fall for you as he is smarter than you think." My words left her nearly speechless and with my job now done, I picked up my suitcase followed by the deck of cards and made my way over to the door only to be stopped by the sound of Rouges unpleasant voice.

"Two questions for you honey." I remained with my back turned. "One, if Daniel didn't feel anything towards me then why did he kiss me back?" She paused as if to let me gather my thoughts but there was no need, I knew the answer to this one. "And two, what do you mean by leaving?" I sighed and spun around on the balls of my feet and gave her a sweet sarcastic smile.

"Your questions are rather simple and I am running out of time so I will be brief, answer to question one is that Daniel is simply just a boy and like any boy he has needs." I said, "That and the fact that it would be impossible to get you off him once you're on." I said causally, stealing Scarlett's answer to a question that I had asked her a few months ago. Rouge's mouth parted speechless and I continued on to the second question which was a one word answer. "Answer to question two. Adopted."

I did not wait for her response but instead opened and closed the door in her shocked face and hurriedly made my way up to where I knew Daniel's room was situated.

I flung open the door to his room and was about to enter but stopped when I saw that he wasn't there. Some of the boys stared at me with amused expressions and others had a look of curiosity. Where could Daniel be? I thought to myself as tears once again welled up on the brims of my eyes and a feeling hopelessness and loss enveloped me.

"Amelia?" I looked to my right and saw Mason looming over me. "Daniel's gone out for a walk on his own; somewhere out in the forest I think…I'm not sure when he will be back though." He said as a single tear that was hanging from my chin let loose and landed on my neck.

"Oh, thank you." I said.

"What's wrong Amelia?" Mason asked quietly well aware the presence of the other male orphans in the room.

"I've been adopted." I choked out while watching Mason's expression soften and walk over to sit on his bed. I followed him and sat down next to him twiddling the edges of the skirt of my dress. "How…how would you feel if you got adopted Mason?" I said quietly and looked down at my lap.

"Happy." He said making me look up and gaze into his comforting silver eyes. "To have a normal life, to have a mother and father who loves you… the feeling of loss would be replaced with the feeling being found." I watched as a tear rolled down Mason's cheek and instinctively I grabbed his hand in mine even though I was the one experiencing heartbreak.

"But I have been found by Daniel…" I said sadly knowing that the person who found me and granted me happiness would soon be disappearing from my life. I sighed and Mason stood up of the bed and outstretched his hand for me to take. "What are you doing?" I asked softly.

"Making sure your last memories of this place are not grim." I gave him a small smile and slipped my hand in his so he could pull me of his bed with ease and as one we embarked to the outside summer grounds of the orphanage hand in hand with my free set of fingers holding onto Daniels deck of cards and Masons carrying my suitcase.

We walked across the cream colored pebbles and bright green grass over to where a plum tree rested. Mason let go of my hand leaving a tingly feeling in my fingers and rested down my brown tattered suitcase. I watched cautiously as Mason took off his shoes and gently placed a hand on the surface of the rather large plum tree and pulled himself up with his right hand followed by his left and then his feet. I raised the arm holding the set of cards over my eyes to shield the blinding sun from harming my vision and watched as Mason took his position on the first and most sturdy level of branches. I smiled up at him as not only did Mason and I have a true love of ballet but also nature.

"Would like to join me up here Amelia?" Mason asked and picked off a single purple plum off a branch above his head and sunk his teeth into its tender flesh releasing its sweet juices into his mouth.

"How could I resist?" I responded in a helpless tone and stepped out of my ballet flats, making my way over towards the tree. My right hand skimmed the ruff surface of the trees core before inching its way up to grab onto a branch and slowly pull myself up, copying Masons previous movements expect instead of perching on his branch I sat on the one opposite him. I then did as he did and grabbed a juicy purple plum and took a bite which despite its sweet taste it didn't rid me of my heartache.

"This is where I find clarity of mind." Mason said with grin lighting up his face besides from the sunlight with shone brightly on his features.

"I can feel the effect." I replied simply and outstretched both legs, folding one over the other as my fingers played with the bitten plum. I watched curiously as Mason tilted his head back and closed his eyes. I mirrored his motions by closing my eyes and felt a sudden rush of peace sweep over me. The summer breeze teasing at my skin and hair failed to bring a smile to my face and instead bring memories back of when Daniel and I came to this tree and sat on the branches with me leaning back against him as he talked about magic tricks that he could do. In misery, I opened my eyes and saw Mason looking directly at me.

"Mason, how can I make leaving this place less painful?" I asked and leaned forward slightly. "He taught me how to love." I said and looked out into the distance as another tear rolled down the side of my face which I left to fall as others emerged from my eyes, staining my checks. "He taught me how to look past the illusion of life and see what the hidden things were, and most importantly he taught me how to be me." I said with a broken voice and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

"Then maybe it's time to put all that into action and give your ten year old self the dream she wanted and also a gift that I am sure that family has wanted." I nodded at his statement and looked at him as he leaned in closer and took my hand in his instead of me taking his hand, showing to me that I was bringing Mason out of his shell and ridding him of his locked up cage. I looked into his silver eyes and gave his hand a squeeze to show gratitude.

"You're right." I said and parted my lips sucking in the summer air. "I just wish I could say goodbye to him…"

"We can go out and find him." Mason replied.

"It's a 30 minute walk. I don't have enough time, Mason." I said sadly and swung both of my legs over the tree and looked over to Mason who gave me what seemed to be an encouraging smile. "Have a wonderful life Mason." I said before jumping of the tree landing in a squat position. I straighten out my legs and picked up my suitcase and deck of cards that rested on the grass. With both cards and suitcase in hands, I slipped my shoes back on and looked up to where Mason was positioned.

"Good luck Amelia, and thank you. Thank you for making me whole again." Mason managed to crack a smile in my depressed face and I solemnly made my way back to the orphanage entrance hall to find Mr. and Mrs. Moore waiting for me along with Stephen and Rosa.

"Come along now, Lea." Mr. Moore said and stuck out his hand gesturing towards me. I walked up to stand beside him and watched as he exhaled seeing my grim face. "It's been a true pleasure." He said with his voice slightly crackled.

"Thank you." I said to Mr. Moore before turning to his wife who held a white lace handkerchief to her eyes. "Thank you, for everything."

"Oh sweetheart." Mrs. Moore scrunched up the handkerchief in her hand and bent down to hug me tightly. My arms stayed at my sides before curling themselves around her and hugged her back tightly. "I'll miss you." She said pulling back and wiping her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, both of you." I said and walked towards my first set of parents and tried to hide my despair and sorrow.

"Right, shall we be going now?" Stephen asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at me.

"Yes." I said.

"Right, thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Moore." Stephen and Rosa said as they made their way out with me right behind them. I made my way to the front door and exited the orphanage not looking back as I only knew that it would bring another string of tears.

My feet encased in black ballet flats, crunched along the stone path to where a blue truck sat waiting. I handed Stephen my bag who loaded it onto the back of the truck but I kept Daniel's deck of cards firmly in the tight hold of my left hand. As he loaded the truck up and made room for my bag I slowly turned towards where the forest was situated. I took in a deep breath as it took every part of me to with strain myself from breaking out into a run and flinging myself into Daniels arms where I knew I would be safe, far away from all this misery and distress.

"Amelia, sweetheart?" I looked behind me and saw Rosa holding the backdoor of the blue truck open for me. "It's time to leave honey." She said in a sympathetic tone. I gave her a nod and without further ado, I entered the truck and pulled the door close, watching the home that I has built slowly disappear as Stephen drove away.

* * *

With the orphanage now out of view I rested my head against the warm glass of the window and took in the outdoors that whizzed past me. I shed no tears as there was none left to leak but instead felt my eyes sting up and blur slightly.

"So, Amelia, what do you preferred to be called? Amelia or Lea?" Stephen asked from the wheel.

"Lea, sir. Lea will be fine." Stephen laughed in the front.

"Stephen will be just fine Lea." He said cheerfully.

"Lea, Stephen, Lea will be fine." I repeated changing sir for Stephen.

"Well, Lea why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" He asked.

"Well, for the first ten years of my life I spent growing up was in… um…" I gathered my breathing squeezing my eyes shut and then opening them again, "abusive orphanages." I heard a gasp come from Rosa before I continued, "I then moved to Willow Lake where I created a home for the next four years and now I am adopted." I said bluntly.

"I am so sorry." Rosa exclaimed from the seat next to her husband.

"What for?" I inquired.

"Your past, growing up in abusive orphanage for ten years." Rosa replied.

"It's not your fault." I said a little confused on why she was apologizing.

"Well what interests you?" Her husband asked.

"Violin." I blurted out instantly. "Violin, ballet, nature, exploring and…" I paused and looked down at the deck of cards that rested in my hands. "And magic."

"Magic? Well you know that stuff doesn't exist sweetie, its fake." Rosa said and I couldn't help but chuckle at her response and imagine what Daniel's response would be.

"It's not fake." I said with a smile lighting up my sad masked face.

"Whatever you say kiddo." Stephen said whilst laughing which brought up my mood a small fraction.

"I do say so." I replied making both of my new parents chuckle.

"Alright you're the boss." He replied, making a left turn at the roundabout and by doing so passed the local swimming pool which brought back a stream full of memories.

In the summer, both Mr. and Mrs. Moore would take us there to cool down from the torturous summer heat, but unfortunately for me I had a fear of water as I had no idea how to swim and the thought of being in a substance that wasn't natural to me scared me.

I closed my eyes, ignoring the conversation that was taking place in-between Stephen and Rosa and remembered the event that took place at the swimming pool just weeks ago.

_The sum beams hit my pale skin, illuminating the fact that sunlight was still a foreign concept to my snow white skin. I stood there in a one piece navy blue swimsuit and wrapped my arms around my body feeling exposed. Around me were other orphans emerging from the changing rooms in swim trunks, one piece and two piece swimsuits. My gaze soon found Rouge who was dressed in a skimpy yellow two piece swimsuit with her red hair falling over her shoulders as she sat on the diving board by herself biting her lip and leaning back on the palms of her hands. _

"_Hey, are you ready?" A voice from behind broke my gaze at Rouge and forced me to subconsciously turn about to see Daniel standing in front of me with a lopsided grin. He was dressed in nothing but black and blue swim trunks that skimmed the tops of his knees which therefore meant his chest was exposed and not to my surprise he was muscular and lean. My eyes widened as I had never seen such a thing which only made Daniel chuckle and I blush in embarrassment. _

"_Are you not going to put on a top?" I asked, looking him up and down. "You'll get burnt otherwise."_

"_Sunscreen, have you used it before?" I shook my head. "Uh well you should, turn around." I quirked an eyebrow up at him before crossing my arms and obeying his instruction. _

"_Daniel I may not have used sunscreen before but that doesn't mean I don't know how to use it." I said irritated. _

"_I never said you didn't." He replied as I heard him squirted some of the lotion onto his hands. "Now, just stay still." _

O_nce again I did as I was told and soon felt his hands covered in lotion touch the bare skin of my shoulders. His fingers rubbed the lotion in as his thumbs drew circles on my upper back. My hands went to my hair to brush it forward in case it touched the white lotion and in doing so gave him my neck to work with. His fingers where magic on my skin as they were with his cards. He then placed his hands palms down on my shoulders and squeezed them before I felt a light press on the curve of my neck, hinting that it was his lips. I stepped away from him and turned around to meet his blue eyes and smile. _

"_Thank you." I said quietly and was about to head over to the pool side when he grabbed my arm and with his index finger he poked both of my cheeks, nose and chin. "Ah!" I exclaimed. "What did you do what for?" I asked as I rubbed in the lotion myself so I wouldn't look as if I had a disease. _

"_Well, I don't know about you but I wouldn't want to have a face that mimics a red M&M." He replied and placed the sunblock down on the floor before tugging at my hand to lead me over to the glistening blue water. _

"_Wait, aren't you putting any on?" I asked. _

"_Already have." He responded before placing one hand on the edge on the pool and swinging himself into the pools water which came just below his shoulders. "Right, so you coming in or are you just going to make me look like creep staring at a girl who is two years younger than him?" He asked. _

"_Well you are a womanizer so I don't think people would notice the sudden change in your personality." I quipped._

"_A womanizer?" He questioned. "No Amelia I think you've got it wrong there, I am not a womanizer I just use the massive amounts of attention that I get from women to my advantage." I rolled my eyes knowing that what he said was just further proof he was one. "So are you getting in?" _

"_I will just sit on the side." I said and did as I stated by placing my feet into the sun heated pool water and sat down on the stone pool edge. _

"_Can't you swim?" He asked as he edged his way towards me through the blue chlorinated water. _

"_No." I said honestly. "But I suppose you can, Mr. Perfect." _

"_Well, I don't know what your view on swimming is but I can stand in water, float and doggy paddle but otherwise no I can't exactly swim." My eyes widened at his response. "I mean why would anyone want to with hair like mine?" He asked and rested both of his hands on my ankles which where under the water. _

"_I never would have guessed. Daniel Atlas can't swi…" I was cut off when Daniel suddenly tugged at my ankles and pulled me into the water with a mischievous grin on his face. I went right under the water and squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I flailed about trying to get to the surface. Through touch only I managed to grab onto Daniels forearms and he lifted me up to the surface of the water where I spat out water and coughed. _

_Daniel who must have been concerned brought me in close so I rested my head on his shoulder as he patted my back and due to the fact I couldn't skin my feet rested on his waist to prop me up above the water. I was about to hug him tightly but the memory that he was the one who tugged me in the water made me push him away and grip the edge of the pool as I watched him trying not to get his hair wet. _

"_Why did you do that?!" I exclaimed._

"_Well, I didn't see how else you would get in." He responded simply and then out stretched his hand. I examined it before looking back up at him. _

"_Daniel, I don't know how to swim." I drawled. _

"_Neither do I and I'm fine." I sighed at his response. "Look just take my hand, I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I bit my lip and uncurled my fingers from the pool's edge and placed them into Daniels', who gripped my hand hard and pulled me towards him. _

"Hey, kiddo? You still with us?" Stephen's voice brought me out of the realm of memories back to reality.

"Still here, Stephen." I replied and sat up straighter in my seat.

"Thought we left you behind at the orphanage for a few moments there." He said taking a hand off the wheel and pressing it to his heart as he exhales dramatically. I smiled and looked back out the window knowing that his previous statement would be a blessing for me.

"No, I am still present." I replied as I played with my braid.

"Good, just thought I'd let you know that this is around a 9 hour drive so if I were you I better get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow."

"How so?" I inquired

"Well." Rosa started. "My husband and I have always wanted a daughter, to teach her the ways of the ranch and that is what we are going to do with you, peanut." I raised my eyebrow at the term peanut but simply shrugged it off.

"We don't have a big ranch, a couple of horses that we have inherited from my father but it is still home." Stephen said. "Have you had any experience with horses before?"

"No. We didn't have any at the orphanage and I spent my spare time playing violin and doing ballet." I stated.

"And you mentioned magic…" Stephen said.

"Yes, yes I did." I said and rested my head against the window to prevent further tears from escaping. "A dear friend of mine is a magician." I whispered but loud enough for my new parents to hear. "The best magician alive."

"That's enough questions for her darling." Rosa rested a hand on her husband's arm. "You should best get some sleep Lea, we won't be arriving until 10pm."

And with that I closed my eyes and fell into oblivion.

* * *

By the time my eyes fluttered open, the door that my head rested against was opening slowly by Rosa who rubbed her eyes from exhaustion. She gave me a smile before stepping out of the way so I could get out of the car. I slid off the soft grey seat and landed softly on cream colored gravel.

The house that stood in front of me was rather large. From the moonlight my eyes could make out that it was constructed from wood and had several large windows. Stephen grabbed my bag from the open boot and carried it up three steps to the porch and unlocked the front door, followed by Rosa. I stood in the same position and unconsciously ran my fingers up and down my arm.

"You coming Kiddo?" Stephen called from the porch after turning on the outdoor light and indoor. I rolled my eyes at his nickname calling before making my way hastily up to the porch and inside my new home before he closed the front door and made his way further into the house. The room that I stood in was large. It had two brown couches and an arm chair which were placed on my right in front of a medium size box television. To my left was a large brown oak table surrounded by eight wooden chairs.

"Right this way." Stephen said brining my gaze up to where he stood by the staircase. "I'll take you to your room so you can get some sleep and then I'll show you around the ranch tomorrow." I nodded and silently followed him up the stairs to where my new room would be situated. He led me down a short corridor to the door at the end. He rested his palm against the wooden door and applied pressure to push it open and divulge my eyes to my new and first own room.

The room was medium size but to me it seemed like I had all the space in the world. In the middle of the room was a double bed encased in a white duvet with pink and purple flowers enlaced on the edges. Other than the bed there was a large double door closet, writing table and a chest of drawers all awaiting my presence to decorate the chamber with my personality.

Stephen rested my suitcase down on the bed as I came in further to the room. He then turned to leave and stood in the door way, wrapping an arm around his wife who must have appeared while I was taking in my new room.

"We hope you will be comfortable here, and if there is anything you need Stephen and my room is just opposite yours." Rosa said pointing behind her with her thumb.

"Thank you, but do you mind me asking a question?" I asked.

"Of course." They said in unison and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. I bit my lip hard to stop myself from crying as their brief moment of saying the same thing and looking into each other's eyes with such adoration made me think back to when Daniel and I had first shared a kiss and we admitted our love for each other in unison.

"How come you wanted to adopt?" Both of their mouths parted giving me the clue that they weren't expecting such a forward and personal question, but to me the idea of why one would want to adopt was confusing. I had spent so long in a place where my parents didn't want me and for someone to finally want to adopt me was confusing.

"I can't conceive any children, but since I was a little girl I have always wanted a daughter." Rosa said trying to hold back tears.

"But why did you want a 14 year of girl and not an infant?" I asked curiously, as since my life with Daniel was taken away I wanted to know why and if it was a worthy reason.

"We are at the age where we need to teach someone to look after the ranch with us and an infant would take up too much time." Stephen said in one breath.

"Yes, that and also when Mr. Moore told us about your past and situation we felt as if we had to." Rosa continued for her husband and squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly all the negative feelings that I had for this couple were gone, they may have taken me away from my love but it wasn't in vain and for that I had empathy for them. I may miss Daniel every single breath that I took but at least in all that heartache that I was feeling now and would feel I was giving a family a blessing by being here.

"I will try and not to let you down." I said which brought Rosa to come forward and wrap her arms around me. It wasn't in a way that Daniel would to it or Scarlett or Lily. This was a motherly hug. After a moment I brought my arms around her and hugged her back tightly before she pulled away and cupped my face.

"You won't. I am so glad to meet you and I promise that we," She looked behind to her husband before back to me, "will look after you."

"I have no doubt that you will do as you say." I replied and watched Rosa turn and walk back to her husband.

"Goodnight Kiddo." Stephen sad and with his wife left my new room and shut the door behind them with a soft click.

With my new parents gone, I made my way over to my brown suitcase and set down Daniel's deck of cards next to the suitcase before I grabbed the rusted zip with two fingers and tugged it all the way around the rectangle shape and opened up the top. I first pulled out my violin case and carried it over to the desk to set it on the smooth surface and the made my way back to the bed to retrieve the wilted rose which I put on the bedside table and moved Daniels cards to sit next to it along with the mirror. With that sorted I moved on to get my clothes and picked up the heap to place in the chest of drawers before suddenly realizing that during all the tears and pain back at the orphanage I had forgotten to pack my white pajamas that were hardly ever washed. I bit my lip in frustration and decided to stay in my current outfit for this evening.

I slipped my feet out of my black ballet flats and pealed back the duvet to the bed. I then slithered into my new bed but kept the covers peeled back due to the heat and rested my head on the white lace-edged pillow. If my timing was right it would now be ten o'clock, the time where Daniel would be waiting for me in the attic, waiting and waiting until he would come down to my room and find me gone without a trace expect for my lurking white pajamas that rested underneath my pillow.

I closed my eyes shut and imagined Daniel through my eyelids. I could feel my eyes tear up underneath closed surfaces. I squeezed them shut tighter and turned to my side opening my eyes and grabbing the deck of cards which I tucked underneath my chin.

"I'll never forget you." I muttered before once again closing my eyes. "As days fade to nights wish upon your shooting star to keep your worries out of sight. No matter how hard the world may appear, you still deserve the sweetest dream. Goodnight."

I whispered repeating Daniel's goodnight saying to me, "my love." I added on before I fell asleep due to my fatigue.

* * *

**Scarlett Gilson Point of View**

**10pm**

_I can't believe it_ was the only thought that my whole mind seemed to offer me at the moment. I sat up in bed with the moonlight revealing what was supposed to be Amelia's bed. I curled my fingers around my sheets and parted my mouth to exhale and to then look up at the moon that was clearly visible through the open window. Curse it! Out of all the beds that it had to shine on it chose Amelia's. I sighed deeply and then threw myself back down with my head landed heavily on my pillow that had somehow lost its softness. I brushed some of my caramel colored hair off my face which landed on my skin as I went down forcefully on my bed. I could feel the tears coming which made me bite my lip to prevent them from approaching. The pressure of my teeth grew and soon I could taste blood which was my sign of surrender and I let the tears flood out. I no longer cared if my sobs woke the others because they might as well know my pain. Amelia was one of the sweetest girls I knew and to have her ripped away from me was just not fair, but then again she did deserve to be adopted, to have a family that loves her, but then again Willow Lake was and is her family. My fingers tightened their grips around the sheets which I eventually just kicked off, not from the summer's heat but from sheer frustration. No one told me that she was adopted but when a child did get adopted Mr. and Mrs. Moore never told us, we just had to notice that their stuff was gone and that was all. More tears started to flood out of my eyes and my chest heaved up and down. I didn't bother on trying to soft my sobs or muffle them by shoving my face in a pillow. Amelia was my best friend here and now everyone who could hear me would know that. I will never forget her, never.

* * *

**Rouge Denzel Point of View**

**10pm**

A smile grew at my lips as I lay staring up at the white ceiling. I wasn't soulless; I just didn't like Amelia and was glad she left. I mean she gets to have the life she always wanted, with the whole happy family thing and all so I didn't see why I shouldn't be happy. Also with her now gone I had a much better shot at Daniel. Amelia wasn't here now so that made Daniel a free man and I was the one who would take up that position and quite quickly if I might add. I sat up and pulled out my pony tail before lying back down with a grin on my face only to be broken by the annoying sudden sobbing sound coming from Scarlett's bed. I may have not liked Amelia but I still considered Scarlett as a friend. After all, I had known her much longer than Amelia had. I guess that was another reason I didn't like that conniving little brunette. She took basically everything away from me. Scarlett held the position of her best friend and my dear sweet Daniel held the position of being her boyfriend. Anyhoo, even though Scarlett was Amelia's best friend I still cared for her and we did share our moments together. So out of my curiosity I swung my legs over the side of the bed so I was in a sitting position and looked over to Scarlett's bed. Slowly, I placed my feet on the somewhat warm floor and tiptoed my way over to Scarlett's bed which was only three tipietoe steps away. I stopped and looked over her. Scar's face was wet and blotchy all over. Her chest was heaving up and down and her eyelids were squeezed tightly which only made her eyes go redder. _Oh, sweetie._ I thought to myself. I was about to reach out to comfort her but then decided that it was best to leave her be as her crying increased. She needed time to grieve and that was the least I could give her. I breathed out and made my way back over to bed where I lay down on, covers off, and squeezed my eyes shut plugging in my orange earplugs for a peaceful night sleep.

* * *

**Mason Shipley Point of View**

**10pm**

Lying in my bed I couldn't help but feel privileged to get to say farewell to Amelia. I had only known her for six months but over that time she was able to help me and bring peace to the nightmares that appeared every time I closed my eyes. She was able to relate to me on a personal base and when she comforted me or even when she danced with me I felt at peace. She was slowly healing me mentally and seeing her in such a state when she burst into the boys' chamber was alarming. From the short amount of time I had known Amelia she always came across as strong, truthful to her beliefs, kind and respectful. So when my eyes were exposed to her heartbroken form I was at a standstill and all I could do was make her last moment here not full of grim. My eyes closed, blinking back tears which I had shed so many times in the past from brutal beatings but never from missing someone and I will truly miss her. I turned over to my side and looked at Daniel's empty bed. He didn't know she was missing, not yet. When he came back from his secret location he was in such a hurry to set up the attic that I had no time to talk to him. I felt for him as well as I knew that he would be up there now waiting for her. Forever waiting.

* * *

**Lily Prewitt Point of View**

**10pm**

Every night that went by I became more awake and more desperate to get out of this jail cell orphanage. I sat up in the cool sheets of my bed and looked around to see orphans similar to me who had their eyes open and shaking in there icy cocoon even though it was summer. I exhaled at the familiar sight and slowly crept out of bed over to where my mirror and sink where situated. My bony fingers curled around the edge of the sink before I looked up at my reflection that was illumined by the flickering candles at each orphan's bedside table. My long blond hair fell just before my tummy button, draped over my shoulder in a messy braid. It had lost most of its thickness and the blond color was faded into a white instead of sunshine blond. My blue eyes were paler then usual and I was thinner. I adverted my gaze from myself to the sink below and turned on the tap to let the never changing cold water run from the tap. I bent down and took several gulps of water before returning to my bed. I sat down cross legged, not bothered to sleep and looked at the bed that was once occupied by Amelia. I missed her dearly and wished she was here, but I knew she was somewhere else. Safe and sound where she deserved to be. Where all orphans here needed to be…

* * *

**J Daniel Atlas Point of View**

**10pm**

I was starting to grow impatient; actually no I was impatient and concerned about where Amelia could be. Never once when we scheduled to meet in the attic had she been late and that was just another reason to add to the long list on why I loved her. She was punctual. I sighed and looked down at my watch to see the long hand strike one minute past 10. Something wasn't right. I pinched my nose before getting up off the one out of two mattress set up and headed down to Amelia's room whilst shuffling my cards as a magician could never get enough practice.

I made my way swiftly and quietly along the corridor and went down the right when it came to a fork. I knew from memory that Amelia's room was the second door to the left. I practically gliding to the door with my soft footsteps and stopped shuffling the cards when I reached the closed door. I placed them carefully into the back pocket of my black ¾ bed shorts and wrapped my fingers around the golden handle before twisting it slowly to open the cream colored door.

I pushed the door open and strode in over to Amelia's bed but came to a dead stop when I saw her bed was empty. Confusion flooded threw me as I looked around the room and then panic set it. I walked up to Amelia's bed and saw the deck of cards that I gave her was gone along with the rose her past friend who I think is named… Lucy, Lillian no Lily that's it, gave her. There was no trace of her.

I sat down on her bed and ran my hands up and down my thighs before dropping my head and placing them in the palms of my hands. My fingers gripped onto my brown hair and tugged in disbelief, but my disbelief was only proven by intense sobs. I looked up over to Scarlett's bed and saw her shaking back to me. That confirmed it. She was gone. My Amelia was gone.

My breathing quickened and suddenly everything hurt. I fell to the side and curled up on her bed taking in her smell. The pillow my head rested on was uneven which made me sit up in frustration and lift up the pillow tossing it forcefully away on the floor. I ran my fingers through my hair and slapped my forehead with my palms repeatedly to stop the tears from coming out. I was 16 years old and I hadn't cried since my parents died when I was seven. Since then I hadn't cried and when I felt the need to I somehow managed to keep it in but now it seemed impossible. I couldn't breathe.

The sounds of Scarlett's sobs inched at my very last nerve making me stand up and then punch my fist against the wall. The pain that I inflicted was nothing compared to what I was feeling mentally. I pulled my hand away from the wall and stretched out my red fingers. I was about to turn and leave when something caught my eye. I looked down at the bed and saw Amelia's crinkled, greyish white pajamas. I stopped breathing and just looked at them before making my way over and snatching them up, storming out the room and kicking the door shut as I left.

I ran up the stairs and slammed the door with all my anger and heartbreak before collapsing on the mattress that was set up for her. I placed down the white shorts next to me but kept and unfolded the top, holding it with both hands, breathing in and out slowly as possible.

I brought her top close to my face and inhaled her sent of roses and pinecones before pressing the fabric right on my face and for the first time I cried, and cried and cried. I didn't know how I was supposed to go on but for now all I had was my tears, her pajamas and my magic to get me through.

"I love you Amelia." I said with a quivering voice and buried my head deeper into her top.

**Review Responses**

**SimplyKelly: Thank you so much for your review and I was so happy to see that you sound it amazing! This chapter is very sad but I hope it doesn't put you off the story! And no I don't think it is a bad action, I take it more as a complement that my writing is able to move people in a way. And yes I don't like her either but I thought that adding Rouge into the Amelia and Daniel equation would equal an interesting dynamic. So thank you for your review and I hope to get more!**

**Total-animal-lover: Thank you very much for your review! Yes Amelia has gone through enough and making her be adopted into an abusive family would just be too much I reckon. Also, I will go into the movie timeline but Amelia won't be a magician as her true passion revolves around violin and ballet, she is just very passionate about magic and watching Daniel perform. I do have a solution on how Amelia will leave her adopted family and meet up with Daniel but I am always looking for suggestions in case anyone else has any ideas. And thank you!**

**YoureMyNiglet: Thank you for your review! And yes you were defiantly not the only one squealing (hope you don't think I am weird.) Yes this story is very planned out but I am always open for suggestions! So I am guessing you're probably feeling sad at the end of this chapter? If so then I do apologize but that is what I was going for as I want my readers to feel what Amelia is feeling and I wanted her parting from Daniel to be sad as they have created such an attachment to each other. So all I really have to say is just look forward to when they meet up again as they will not be separated for ever! Thank you for your review! I true am grateful.**

**Beck-ah: Thank you so much for your amazing review! Yes they have been a cute couple and when they meet again in the future Amelia will have changed slightly and will have come into her true self and be doing what she loves to do so I am very excited to write when they meet up again! Though I don't think that will happen for a few more chapters as I do have plans for Amelia that don't require Daniel so sorry if you have to wait for a little bit but I promise it won't be like 5 chapters away, defiantly less than 5! Also so we don't miss Daniel to much I will add in a short memory into Perpahes each chapter until they meet up again so if you have any suggestions for those I will love to read it! I am so happy you liked my previous chapter as it was dedicated to you and I just loved your idea so much I couldn't help but put it in! I am so happy you liked Mason and yes I am too! I just love the combination of grey eyes and icy blond hair that I couldn't resist making Mason have it! And yes I LOVE long reviews! They are the best in my opinion though I do appreciate all lengths but the longer the better! So thank you for absolutely everything and I hope to continue to receive reviews from you! …. And just a little spoiler for my amazing reviewer… this is not the last you will see of Mason!**

**Chocoegg333: Sorry about the long reply last time so I will just keep this one short. Thank you so much for reviewing and also liking it! Here is the update and I hope you enjoy!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! Well they are going to be nice, loving parents and yes she will see Daniel again! Hope you liked this chapter and won't give me hate for it!**

**Lizzy B: Sorry, but she is but she will see Daniel again and there will be more jealous Daniel to look forward to! Thank you again and I hope to receive more reviews from you!**

**Prudence Johanna: Thank you so much! And I am so happy that you think I hit Daniels character well because that is always a concern on mine when writing! So here is the update and I know it is sad but I hope that doesn't put you of!**

**Roux: I can hardly begin to express to you how happy I am when I read your reviews! I really don't know what to say! I am so please that you enjoyed it and yes I LOVE dancing to so I have put some of myself in Amelia like her love for dance. Yes I like jealous Daniel to so I thought it would be fun to add that in and I will most likely bring that side out of him in the future when they meet up again! As for your suggestion I do apologize for not writing it. I just couldn't find my muse for it as much as I tried so I hope you like this chapter anyways and it wasn't too much of a fail. And yes I wanted to give Daniel a back story and the character of Amelia has been in my head for a while so I thought I should start from a while back and then make her part of the story. So I am very excited to write when they meet up and Amelia gets to meet the other four horsemen though Amelia will not be one of them as her passion lies in dance and music! So I hope you liked this even though it was sad! Thank you times a zillion for your amazing reviews!**

**MidnightWold191: That's okay. I hope I haven't totally failed in this chapter and all I can really say is just look forward to when they meet up I guess.**

**Booklover1598: I am so sorry but she has to well she has but anyways, they will meet up again soon don't worry about that! Thank you for your review and I hope you continue to do so!**

**beautyinthemind: Yep! I am doing kind family; abusive would just be too much. Well Amelia is now adopted but a few characters (either Mason, Scarlett, Rouge, Mr and Mrs Moore or even possible lily) will make appearances further down the road. And don't worry, Amelia will be fine, she has to be as she will be seeing Daniel in the future but I thought it was important to see how Amelia copes without Daniel and develops into the woman she was meant to be. Thank you so much! I really pleased you are liking this story and yes Daniel is the best!**

**Jemzie: Thank you so much and I am so happy you liked it! Keep a watch out for the next one!**

**Authors Note: So there you have it. I know it is a sad chapter but once again do remember that Amelia and Daniel will meet up! I hope this chapter has not put anyone of the story and if it has I am truly sorry to disappoint you. Since Amelia and Daniel are now separate I will add in a small memory in each chapter that I write before the two reunite and if you have any suggestions of what that will be then please don't be afraid to write a review and post! Anyways the next chapter won't be up until a few weeks because I have my big end of year final exams which I need to ace so please wish me luck and I hope to post the next chapter as soon as my horrid exams are over! Thank you once more!**


End file.
